Revealed Hearts
by Silvia Specter
Summary: She was a stubborn princess who didn't want to marry. He was a cold prince with no dreams of a future wife. They are forced to marry but will their lives end in calamity or will they do the impossible - fall in love? Serena and Darien. chap 15 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This is my first story...hey- don't run away! I promise -this will be a long and great story. What I really hate is when people write short chapters (like this one !) or if they leave a story unfinished. I give my word (which I hope I live up to) that I will finish this story and also that I will make it a long one. So for all of you who don't like reading stories which make up 400pages inn a book., this is not for you! And please stick with me...Thanks. And yeah, I want to thank the first two who gave me a review before I updated this chapter. You guys really helped!

Disclaimer: **Sigh** I wish all these were my characters but they aren't, so don't sue me! Now...ON WITH THE STORY!

"Prince Luke! I have been waiting to see you! I'm sorry I missed the greetings. I wasn't feeling well, you see."

Prince Luke spun around in surprise but he was in for a bigger one. The girl just continued, pretending not to realize the prince's face of slight disgust. "I was down with nausea. My skin complexion always makes me sick. But don't worry, it'll improve in another few years. Then, I'll be looking like a porcelain doll." She giggled and batted her lashes at him.

He was still in shock. The princess screwed up her face in worry and reached out to touch him. The movement seemed to startle him, so the princess thought when he jumped back.

"Ah...Princess. Think nothing of it, " he managed to spill out as he dignified himself again. "It is finally gratifying to see your...umm...beautiful face. I think I need to go inside and talk to my father. I need to tell him how..umm...beautiful you look. Excuse me." And saying that, he scampered off, gracefully, into the palace.

The princess grinned and put up her hood again. She didn't want anyone to see her and it was chilly outside anyway. From a distance, she heard a whisper of a purr calling out to her. Serena grinned and called out, "Felix, it was another huge success!"

She could have sworn that the huge cat chuckled.

A day later

Queen Serenity walked briskly up to the door and knocked rapidly. Some thing was going on. The door slowly opened, revealing the princess, Reiana.

"Hello, Rei. Is Serena there?"

Rei looked over her shoulder and made a face the queen couldn't make out. Rei slowly opened the door to let the queen in.

"Serena, may I have a private word with you?"

The Princess Serenity looked up from the drawing she just completed and put on a puzzled face. "For what mother?"

"I will explain. Just come with me." The queen motioned Serena to follow her and exited the door. The Princess threw off her apron and followed her mother out but not before giving the others a desperate but hopeless glance.

Princess Litaña Leaned over and whispered to her companion, "I guess the sixth one got to the Queen."

Princess Minara giggled and replied, "I think Serena is in for a big time."

The girl sitting on the bed rolled her eyes. Princess Amiella knew someday that the Queen would notice. After all, When six princes flee after meeting the princess, something must be going on.

"But mother! I didn't do anything!"

The Queen kept pacing in front of Serena. The room was large, as any Queens private chamber should be. The elegant velvet curtains framed the golden shielded windows and crystal blue furniture decorated the surroundings.

"Then can you tell me why, after I spend so much time looking for these suitable husbands, that they fly off as if Felix was running after them."

"Maybe Felix was, " came the muttered reply.

"Serena, do not get smart with me! For Gods sake, don't get smart with me."

Queen Serenity leaned over her daughter's chair, blocking any escape route. She suddenly looked worried. "Serena, are you afraid to get married?"

Serena looked insulted. "Are you saying that I chased of the suitors?"

Her mother gritted her teeth and replied, "When I asked the _ex-_ suitors why they were fleeing, they refused to tell me and insisted that it was nothing to do with you or how you look. I think that would be a strong hint, don't you." The Queen ended with an annoyed tone.

Serena felt a pang of guilt. Her mother spent so much time looking to make her happy with a loyal husband but she didn't understand what Serena wanted. No matter how much Serena told her mother, she wouldn't come to terms with her. Serena tilted back her head and stared defiantly at her mother. "All right mother, I did it. I scared away the suitors." She winced and closed her eyes, preparing for what was coming next.

Silence. Serena closed her eyes tighter. Her mother was probably building up the steam.

"Huh?" The princess opened her eyes and looked into the worried and disappointed face above her.

"Why? WHY? Mother, I have already told you. I don't love anyone of them. They don't have what I want!"

The queen flung back from the chair and yelled in a restrained voice, "I can't help you with that Serena. Honestly I can't! You have to be married to royal blood. _Royal _blood. I'm sorry but you need to give me a chance. You need to give those men a chance. Serena, I won't be here forever and I need you to take over my throne...and have a king by your side."

Serena looked guiltily at her mother but she stood her ground. "What about you and father?"

"Your father had royal blood."

"He wasn't one of your matches."

"He was a prince, and in the end, it didn't matter. "

"But mother-"

"No buts Serena. You are going to be married by the next month. By my honor, you will! This time you will not be scaring away your suitor, you hear me?"

No response.

"Answer me Serena."

"It isn't my fault if he runs away from me even if I don't dress up to look ugly."

"That is agreed. But promise me that you wouldn't pull that stunt again."

"Iromis," she spit out.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I Promise!" Serena gritted through her teeth. The Queen broke into a small smile.

"I knew you would understand. Now, run along and join your friends."

"I'm 17, mother. I just don't 'run along'."

"Well, then walk along. As long as I have your promise, you could even cartwheel your way back."

As Serena twisted the knob, she heard, "I love you, sweetheart."

She sighed back, "I love you too mother. I love you too."

"Well Serena?"

"Don't make us wait in suspense, girl!"

"Damn it, spill it!"

"I told you'd get in trouble didn't I?"

Ami gave a small scowl and settled back onto the bed, her book in front of her nose again. Lita snatched the book and gave a frustrated sigh, "Ami, don't you want to know what happened?"

"Not really-"

"Of course you do. Now come and listen as Serena tells us."

Lita pulled Ami back into the huddle as Serena close the bedroom door and said, "I guess the next suitor is the one I'm going to marry."

"So, the queen forced it on you now, didn't she, "said Mina, in awe.

Serena nodded but there was a gleam in her eye. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to marry easily."

Rei pointed her finger, accusingly, "But you made your mother a promise..."

Serena sighed and admitted, "Yes I did, but- wait a minute- how do you know."

Rei blushed. "Theymademedoit."

Serena tsked. "Eavesdropping on conversations. I'm ashamed of you Rei."

Rei scowled. "I wouldn't e talking if I were you. What about the time when Ami kissed the guard, huh? Who was 'eavesdropping' then?"

Ami gasped and blushed. "You saw that? I didn't mean to. It was just that-"

The four companions grinned and tried to soothe Ami. "It's all right Ami. We all did that once too."

Ami still looked flustered.

Serena continued, 'Before I was rudely interrupted, yes I made a promise but it was to the condition that I don't pull the prank I pulled on the other princes. This time, I need to find a new way to scare this one a way. But I need some time to find out the background about the prince. Ami, I need you to do that for me after I find out who. The rest of you, I will ask when I need your help."

Lita exclaimed, "Since when did you make us your servants."

Serena grinned. "Since now."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Serena would just never give up.


	2. Revealed Hearts chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm sooo happy your still reading. Here's the next chapter..

Ami furiously typed in more letters. Her friends waited patiently behind her.

_Clickity, clickity, clickity..._

Ami typed some more and her friends still waited.

_Clickity, clickity,clickity..._

She leaned in and peered at the small print on the mini-computer. She postioned her fingers to type some more when she heard a frustrated sigh from behind. Serena was going out of her mind. "Ami, no offense, but that clicking sound is driving me nuts!"

Serena grabbed bunches of her hair and pulled in a mad movement to prove her point. Ami reprimanded, "Serena! Don't pull your hair like that. And I'm almost done...just one more thing..."

Rei made a face at Serena. "You have no patience at all."

"Don't be talking to me...fireball."

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me."

"Well...PPPPHHHSSSTTT." Rei stuck out her tongue.

"Back at you! PPPHHHSSSSTT!"

Lita groaned and Mina sweat-dropped. "those two will never grow up."

Ami announced, "I got your results Serena."

Everyone stopped their own train of thought and crowded around Ami. Serena asked urgently, "Well, what does it say about Prince Darien Endymion of Earth?"

Ami peered once more at the screen. "It says here that he is 20 years old, black hair (highly unusual after seeing his parents hair), blue eyes, 6' 3", strong build, handsome features, and has already many conquests."

"Of what?" asked Serena and Mina. Ami blushed and shook her head. Realization grow upon the two innocent girls and they grinned.

Serena commented, "My, my. Already earned a name at such a young age." Amy cleared her throat and said, "_Lets_ move on. His mother is Queen Gaea of Earth and his father, King Damien. He is a reputable bachelor among the humans on earth and is known as the most attractive man available. Many women are attracted to him- why does this keep talking about his 'conquests'? I hate having computers with personality…" Ami asked to herself, annoyed. The rest hushed her and told her to move along.

"From 'reliable sources' (not many are reliable, you know) he is described as cold, emotionally unattached to any girl he...cough... (What is with this info?) sleeps with and has no recent dreams of having a future wife. He is never known to be frivolous and demands great attention. His four protectors are the generals of war. Generals Kunzite, Malachite, Jadeite, and Zoicite. The royal family has access to limited magical powers and rely on swiftness and skill."

Serena massaged her chin, thoughtfully. Mina leaned over and asked, "Is there an image of him?"

Ami clicked a few more buttons and the prince's image popped onto the screen. Mina gasped and so did Ami. Lita quickly bent over and whistled and Rei joined the group.

"Serena, you are going to be married to a hunk!"

"Girl, I envy you. He's gorgeous," whistled Lita.

"I admit, is does look nice, "stuttered Ami.

Serena just flipped her hair and said breezily, "Maybe that's why he's arrogant. Well, we'll have to fix that, wont we?"

Everyone ignored her and drooled over the picture.

"Serena, do you really have to do this?" hissed Lita.

"Yes," she hissed back. "I will make him run away, but of course, by his own will."

Ami, Rei, and Mina sweat-dropped. "Serena, he's a beautiful man. Give him a chance."

Serena turned wide eyes on the group, "It said on there that he didn't want to get married either. Maybe He'll make a deal with me."

Rei muttered through clenched teeth, "Meatball head, you have no sense at all. Ditz"

Serena heard the insults and put on a sad face. "Come on Rei. Help me out here. I want to marry for love. Not convenience. Please. Understand."

Lita sighed and Rei relaxed. They knew that they should support her. After all, she was they center of gravity, their ultimate bond.

"All right. I just hope, for you sake, that no one gets hurt in the process."

Saying that, Rei glided through the doors of the library and marched down the hall. Everyone else grinned and ran to catch up to her. It was almost time for the greetings.

few days ago

Darien kissed her full and hard on the mouth, again and again. She moaned and melted under his mouth. He abruptly tore away and stepped out of bed. She whined.

"Sweetheart, we weren't done."

Darien didn't bother to look at her. "According to me, we are. But don't worry. I'm not tired of you yet."

He reached into the pockets of his discarded trousers and pulled out a golden necklace lined with diamond hearts and square rubies and threw it at her. The mistress gladly caught it and cooed all about it.

"Oh! It's beautiful. Absolutely magnificent! Thank you Darien."

"Consider it a payment," he replied without emotion as he slid into his shirt. He didn't see the woman freeze. Suddenly, she burst out, "I'm not a whore to whom you can pay a fee."

Darien turned around and stared at her emotionless and cold. "Well then, consider it a gift." He tucked in his shirt and exited the room, leaving the mistress alone with the cold jewelry.

Prince Endymion gave a flick of the wrist and guard immediately let him in.

"You called me father?"

The king looked up from the letter he was writing and gave a small scowl at his son. He put his pen down and gently massaged his temples. "Where were you. I called for you almost an hour ago. No, don't give me any excuses. I have something very important to discuss with you."

Darien sat down in one of the chairs in his father's study and looked around. Nothing had changed. When he was young, he would come in here and play with the small porcelain figures his father collected but now, to him they were only statues. The magic in them vanished. Darien had grown up.

"Listen, I won't beat around the bush-"

"Which isn't peculiar," Darien cut in.

"Have you even looked for a bride, my son?"

"No my father," Darien mocked but his father ignored him. "You need to marry. You need a queen to rule by your side."

"I can do it myself. And I have the generals to take care of minor things."

"No, no you can't rule the kingdom alone. You need a companion always by your side, not like one of those whores. A queen who can mingle with every one and can solve problems at home while you're away."

"I'm not ready."

The king leapt to his feet and growled," Darien, I've let you go easy the last few months but now it's serious. I need to bear me a grandchild and only with one of royal blood. I am sending a letter to Queen Serenity about your acceptance of her daughter in marriage and you are to do nothing to ruin this. You will marry the princess. I'm tired of your antics and every woman you bed!"

Darien's eyes hardened into stone as he slowly rose from the chair. He laid his palms flat on the desk, leaned forward and whispered, "I don't want to marry a damn princess, _father._ I don't want a wife. I will never marry this princess in mind. She's probably spoilt and a whining child."

His father turned red in the face, just as Darien expected. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Darien. You are marrying this girl and you have my word about it! Get ready to pack up and leave in a few days. Talking to you is impossible Darien. You can leave."

The king waved his hand at him and Darien turned and exited the door. The king fell back into his chair. What was wrong with his son. Where had he gone wrong? He shook out the thoughts and went back to writing the letter. 


	3. Revealed Hearts chapter 3

Hey guys! I know I promised you long chapters, but I never really realized how much work it takes! I congratulate all of you who managed to make novels out of your stories. Alright, this is part 3 of the story-An I just made it longer!!! YAY!!! Anyway, it isn't too long because I ran out of ideas to put in a third chapter and because, unfortunately, I ran out of good words I can use. And thanks for the reviews, especially the ones which were e-mailed to me! They helped me know what I was doing wrong. .. Oh...and by the way, I fixed the second chapter, for those who noticed the repetition. I'm sorry! I didn't know that the chapter was like that (I wasn't trying to trick you..No! Don't throw that tomato!) 

IMPORTANT TO READ: TO ALL BELOVED READERS, I MIGHT BE PLANNING TO CHANGE THE RATING TO R BECAUSE I BELIEVE SOME OF THE MATERIAL I WILL ADD MIGHT NOT BE SUITABLE FOR PG-13.(Nothing too explicit. Just a few intimate, but vague scenes and maybe violence?...I hate violence.) 

AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T READ R RATED STUFF, TRUST ME, IT WON'T BE TOO BAD. THE MATERIAL WILL BE JUST AN ITTY, BITTY OVER PG-13, AND THAT'S IT!!!!!

On, on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy!!!! Chapter four will be up soon...I hope : )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Darien. I hear you're to be married to a beautiful wench, eh?" Jadeite panted out as he narrowly dodged the silver blade. Darien skillfully hopped to the side when Jadeite brought his sword crashing downwards. He narrowed his eyes. "So, I guess everyone knows."

Jadeite, even through his sweat, managed to produce an enchanting grin as he happily rammed his sword into the air where Darien was standing. "I hear many suitors ran away... I wonder why. Do you even know who you're marrying?"

"Somewhat. Jadeite, you still need to train. You're too hot- blooded."

"While you're my complete opposite. Now, what do you know of her. Ah ah ah, You couldn't trick me with that move, you bastard."

Both men were now panting, facing each other, waiting for the move. "I heard she's one of the most gorgeous women in the universe. That's it."

Darien narrowed his eyes and tensed his body. He could see Jadeite planning his move. Jadeite was too readable. Something he needed to get rid of. Jadeite tried to distract Darien and laughed tiredly. "Of course. That would be all you would have heard. What about her wits, my man, what about her age, her popularity."

"You know beauty is everything to me Jadeite. She's probably like the rest of the princesses. Acting the angel, playing the whore."

Then, in a flash of movement, Jadeite made his move he ran for Darien's left side but his challenger was ready. Darien made a swift move to the right, instead of the intended left, and watched as Jadeite landed himself into an ungraceful pile. 

"I guess I win those thousand pounds Jadeite," he grinned.

"Oh, go to hell."

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

They all stood up as the Prince of Earth walked by, attired to his highest potential, neither gaudy nor cheap. His golden ropes looped over the shoulder and crossed the chest to end at the bottom of the pressed shirt. His navy blue outfit complimented his eyes to the fullest and brought out the darkness of his hair. His awards and medals were neatly pinned to the breast pocket, all lined with golden string. His black boots echoed in the hallway as the prince regally made his way down to the transporter. Darien nodded his head as he walked out the doors of the castle and into the surrounding plain. He could see his parent waiting for him, impatiently he assumed. But he still took his time. Next to his parents stood his generals, all attired in the primary gray and silver uniforms. 

The queen gave an annoyed glance at Darien as he strode towards the machine. "_Darien_," she chided, "where were you? Any moment later, and we would be late!"

"I'm sorry mother." He gave a brittle smile as he walked past her and into the machine. "I had something to take _care_ of. I'm sure you understand."

The queen blushed, the king looked infuriated, and Darien could have swore the generals were coughing all of a sudden.

He sighed. He was to marry. His parents wanted him to marry and live in a hellhole the rest of his damned life. He knew his parents weren't as loving as they seemed to be. He always saw through their pretense, and he was disgusted by it. At nights, fights could be heard and everyone would pretend not to notice, and soon, so did Darien. He stared out the window. He didn't want the lives his parents lived. He didn't want the child of a wife always following him, dragging by his side. Darien's eyes pierced into his father's back as his father chose a seat in front of him. His mother sat a few rows ahead, next to the handsome gentleman who seemed to keep her company. 

Oh yes. Darien also knew about their so called _affairs. _They always tried to hide that fact but Darien had found out. He knew his father hated his mother and vise versa. He always noticed when his mother dressed extra special some days, oh yes, and he knew why. He knew from the beginning that a woman couldn't be trusted in a relationship like marriage. They were all weaklings, all their souls the same -whores. His eyes hardened. If he was to marry this future bitch of a wife, he had to prepare to train her well. She won't wander. He wouldn't let her.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

"Serena," she hissed into the door. "are you ready?"

"Almost, "was the answer. "Are you?"

Ami sighed." Serena, this is ridiculous. You don't know if he will run away. He might become more determined at the challenge. He seems the type."

From inside she heard a laugh of levity. "Are you crazy Ami. This isn't a challenge. I just want to get out of this marriage and so does he. He'll get the hint soon enough, if he's smart. OK, I', ready."

Serena opened the door and all activity stopped. Rei forgot all about the ball that was flying at her. She even ignored it when it went _pop _against her head. Mina's jaw slowly dropped and Ami could feel herself turning red, really red. Lita was the only one grinning. "Serena, my dear, you look like a complete slut!"

Serena grinned and turned around. "Really?"

Rei broke out off her stupor and hissed, "Serena, what your mother going to say? Oh how pretty my daughter looks, just like a whore!"

Serena sniffed and replied with all her grace, "If he realizes that I am the type who seems to flirt with anyone, he might find distaste and run away."

"This is the most stupid idea I ever heard in my recent life!"

"I agree with Rei, Serena. That is too-um-cough-indecent."

"Not you too Ami!!"

"I don't know Serena..."

Lita cut between the people and said, "Guys, it's too late to argue. The greetings are to happen in less than a half-hour. We need to move."

Lita grabbed Rei with one hand, Serena with the other and dragged them down the hall, both of them running to keep up. Ami looked at Mina. Mina looked back. Both sweat-dropped and ran, as best they could in their gowns, after the bumbling trio.

~~~~~ ~~~~~

"The plane has landed. You may now remove the rails."

A maid walked over to assist with the unbuckling of the rails and Darien noticed his father viewing the girl's chest as she bent over. He didn't care. Men were given that privilege, women weren't. Darien walked, in strides, out the plane and surveyed the people standings there for the greetings. He assumed the woman in the middle was the queen. She was beautiful but her hair was in an odd style. On one side stood three girls and on the other, two. 

Nephrite, who was walking at Darien's front left, leaned in and whispered, "I see her majesty has herself looked after our beds for us."

Darien gave a small grin. As they marched closer to the gates of the palace, the faces of the women became detailed. Darien could almost hear Jadeite think about his upcoming night. "calm yourself Jadeite. I'm sure these are the princesses from the other planets."

"I know."

Darien smirked.

~~~~~ ~~~~~

Serena knew which one was him. Of course, the clothing helped, but still, she would have recognized him immediately. He had the aura of a leader, a man who was used to having orders followed. He overshadowed his generals by miles. His Dark, unruly hair added to his physical attraction, and Serena could have sworn he had stared at her for a long time with those nightingale eyes. A shiver ran through her and she subconsciously chewed her lip. She suddenly doubted herself. Her eyes darted over him and over again. He wasn't like the others. The others didn't have his...appeal. He was somehow different. Was he able to look through her charade? Serena scolded herself and shook her head. Of course he was like the others. He would gladly go away. But how did he unravel her so much? 

~~~~~ ~~~~~

He knew it was her, even though she was the only one who looked like a whore out of the group. It wasn't too obvious but Darien had recognized her immediately. She had a radiance around her, a sense of authority. His eyebrows went up slightly. So, this whore was the one he was going to marry, isn't it? She did look pretty but the heavy make-up didn't show much else. What he did observe was that her eyes were beautiful and huge. Like blu crystal. He looked down her body. Very nice. She probably was like his mother. Girls who were pretty knew it and took advantage of it. He saw her scrunch up her face in anger by only for a few moments for she relaxed again. Maybe she caught his glance. Was she acting the innocent? This marriage was going to be hell...

~~~~~ ~~~~~

She stepped forward and gave a lovely smile." Ah, Gaea, Atlas, you have finally come. How are you all? His this your handsome son?"

Darien bent over the queen's hand and brushed his lips against it. "A pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

Gaea smiled back and replied, "We all are doing just fine. How are you and your daughter, Serenity?"

Serena smiled and gave dainty curtsy, unfortunately, revealing more of the chest than she knew she was. Darien's eyebrows quirked up and the queen flustered. "Oh, my. What-cough- an elegant bow. A pleasure to meet you my dear."

Serena was confused. Why was the queen looking at her like that and why was her mother red? She hesitantly returned the smile. The other princesses bowed in order and greeted the royalty warmly but politely. Darien bent over and kissed each of the hands, until he came to Serena's hand. He took her hand and gently caressed it with his thumb. He could feel her tense up. Her eyes widened as he leaned over and kissed her hand for a lingering moment, his lips pressing on the soft skin. Her knees suddenly felt weak as she felt all her strength being sucked out. Darien raised his mocking eyes and looked at her's with a smirk. "a pleasure to meet you princess Serenity."

"A pleasure returned, prince Endymion."

Time seemed to stop for eternity, at least to her.

He let go of her hand and Serena slowly brought it to her side. She turned quickly to face her mother and asked, "Isn't it time that Ami took the royalty to their rooms?"

Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter's eagerness. Maybe she was wrong on her assumption. 'why, you are right. Ami, my dear?"

Ami stepped forward and gave another curtsy and smiled. "Follow me. You will have until quarter past four to rest and dinner with be ready at eight. Between, princess Serenity will be giving you a tour of the palace grounds."

As she led the group into the castle, her chattering could still be heard. Serena frowned. "I thought greeting were longer and more conversational." She was secretly glad that it was over soon. She couldn't stand in front of the man again without the knowledge that he knew what he had done to her. She was infuriated with herself. How could she feel that way?

"I know you were looking forward to it dear but they have journeyed a long way and this is probably only the third time they have traveled as far as the moon. One thing though Serena, I'm glad you are excited about this, although you put too much make-up for it. Please dear, remove it before anyone gets the wrong idea. Thank you Serena."

Serena gave a fake smile and said sweetly, "Mother, I realized how important this is. I will do whatever I can to marry him."

The queen smiled lovingly and glided away to make arrangement for the banquet and the upcoming wedding. The girls remaining stood in silence with Serena, as they all stared at each other. Mina finally opened her mouth. "You know, the general with the pale hair is kinda a cute, more likely handsome, though. But Serena, everyone could see you drooling over the prince. I guess you like him too."

Serena hotly replied, "No I don't. He is an arrogant jerk and I won't marry him even if I was offered the world."

Rei grinned, "Serena, when you gave such a gracious curtsy, you revealed just a bit too much of your body. I hope, for your sake, that you planned that."

Serena's face turned bright red. No wonder! She felt terribly embarrassed. Now she made a bad impression on the queen. No wonder the prince was grinning at her. Her hands with to her chest. What had she done?  
The princess smiled sympathetically. Lita tried to soothe her. "I'm sure the queen didn't think much of it. Anyway Serena, did you notice the man with the brown hair. He looks like a hunk!"

Serena, still blushing, rolled her eyes. "Lita, every man in this universe is a hunk to you."

Everyone laughed, including Lita, who at first gave a mocking scowl. What they didn't see was a pair of eyes watching them closely. His eyes glittered when he heard the girls mention him. A hunk, huh?

~~~~~ ~~~~~

Darien lay on his bed; Jadeite, Malachite, and Zoicite sat in the sofas. They was a knock and all of them smiled. The open door revealed Nephrite, who had a huge smile plastered on his face. 

"My men. I have found out a very egotistical fact today."

They all leaned forward. Nephrite continued, "Well, Darien, you know how every girl falls for you?"

Darien put on a cold front. "Of course."

"Well this one didn't."

"....."

"......"

"......"

"You bastard." Darien felt like killing that smirking idiot. "The princess Serenity didn't fall for me, you say? Well she is lying." 

"Oh stop preening. All but princess Serenity thought you were...uh...a hunk -in their words- but princess Litaña likes me more." He ended triumphantly. Darien didn't really care too much. "That is not the reason why I sent you there, Nephrite. Tell me about the princess."

"Princess Litaña?"

"No."

"Oh. Princess Serenity. Well, she's gorgeous close up. Nice body. Golden hair. Very nice, if I may say, and pretty face."

Darien groaned and gritted his teeth. "I already noticed that. What about her mind?"

Once again, the men went into the depths of silence. Zoicite finally broke it. "Her mind?"

"Yes, her mind."

Jadeite leaned over and asked in Darien's face, "Are you mad?"

Darien didn't let them see his annoyed face. "No. Nephrite?"

The general noticed the edge in Darien's voice and decided not to question him. The prince had never concerned himself with the intelligence of a female, always claiming them all dimwits. Maybe he showed interest because he was to marry the girl. Nephrite decided to go with that reason. Of course, there would be no way Darien would be interested in her...would there?

"Well, she seems to be flustered easily, and she puts up the show that she wants to marry you but when her mother is out of hearing range, she swears that she will never marry you. She seems to think you're scum. She has a pretty laugh."

"That's all?"

"I could stay there too long."

"Why not?"

"I needed to go to the privy."

The generals laughed, but Darien was pissed off. " You dumbass, that was not why I sent you there. Now I have to do all the work myself."

Malachite was confused. "Why are you so interested in her Darien? You will know all you want to know on the marriage bed."

At that, they laughed again. Darien was irritated. "Get out of the room. I need rest."

The men, still laughing, exited the private chamber, oblivious to Darien's frustration. That girl was one his mind from the beginning. It had only been a few moments since he had been in the palace but she invaded his thoughts the minute his eyes had locked with hers. Those eyes. They seemed to control him. Darien shook himself. How pathetic. A woman controlling him. But still, he was curious. What was it about her?

~~~~~ ~~~~~

Serena plopped onto her bed. Her skirts billowed out around her. She stared into the ceiling, her thoughts still on _him. He _dared to invade her private thoughts! How could _he _do this to her. No one else had. When she had stared into his eyes, she saw something. When she had looked into the depths of his eyes, she imagined harsh waves fighting to reach shores, the midnight sky without the stars or brightness. The shiver was still there. His eyes also seemed cold, uninviting. Serena felt like smacking herself. 'Stop imagining that he needs you. Remember what your main goal was. For heaven's sake, you just met him' she told herself. But still, she was curious. What was it about him?

~~~~~ ~~~~~

Her eyes stared into the crystal. Her face wrinkled in anger. Were they falling for each other? She could let that happen. Her dreams would be ruined if that happened. Her life would be destroyed. She sent a screech summoning Durmis. He bowed and she nodded in approval. Her sharp teeth glistened as her mouth curved into a smile. 

"Yes, "she purred. "You will do fine."


	4. Revealed Hearts chapter 4

Hey, hey , hey, hear what I say! (It rhymes) *trumpet fanfare * This is the fourth chapter. I might be a pretty good rapster (....or not... ; )) Anyway, as I rapped, this is the fourth chapter of many to come. This one is long I promise you... really, I do! My promises shouldn't be taken lightly, you hear? (Don't roll your eyes at me!!!) What I need to say is that, for you guys who read the third chapter before I updated it the first time, read it again! And I also put in a change I might make. I MIGHT RATE THIS STORY R BUT I'M NOT SURE, SO STAY WITH ME. I added some new stuff in chapter 3...I might change the summary for this story because its hard for me to keep Darien a cold prince (but I'm trying!!) so be on the lookout...and I guess that's it- wait- one more thing... this published chapter is not completely done. It is still in the making. It's just that I don't want to keep my loyal fans waiting (or maybe I need time to come up with a new idea-quick! What happened to that promise?) Expect more of this in the future...sorry. If I start a new chapter, you can definitely be sure that I'm really done with the old one....and this is it!

****

READ THESE INTRODUCTORY THINGS (THE STUFF I WRITE BEFORE EACH CHAPTER) BECAUSE SOMETIMES, IT HAS IMPORTANT INFO FOR THE READERS!!!!THANK YOU!!!

I just needed to say that because I'm one of those people who always skips to the story and doesn't pay attention to what the author has to say (because I don't care about the author!! .....just kidding) because I'm impatient and stupid (not a good combination. If you are reading this and have read all the stuff above, thank you. Plus, when you're reading this story, sometimes its going to be very important to pay attention to these because I tend to make many changes in already published chapters....now, on we go with the story..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had a death grip on his arm. Darien winced as she clung tighter and cut of his circulation. She raised her eyes and fluttered her lashes at him. Darien cringed inside. What the hell had gotten into the girl? Princess Serenity, who had kept insisting that he call her Serena (because all the people she liked did), was trying to kill him from her flirty glances. But Darien also smirked inwardly. She was such a poor actor, honestly. Something about her, though, made him collect a turmoil of emotions. He was irritated by that and tried not to show any emotion. He walked stolidly as she chattered next to him.

"As you look to your right gentlemen, you will see a beautiful garden. It has earned many gasps of wonder and fascination. Feast your eyes, on the utopia of gardens." She batted her eye lashes at her prince charming. He seemed to ignore her. 

She continued, "Soon this will all be my dearest's and mine." The men raised a brow but shrugged it off.

Darien cast a lazy eye over the scenery and drew in a breath. It was the most beautiful thing he had every seen. The flowers covered the grounds, all different shapes and sizes and colors. He could spot lilies, daises, buttercups (strangely there were green ones too) and roses of all colors. Right in between the forest of petals was a waterfall, not a huge one, sliding down a hill of marble rocks and into a pond. Around the garden were trees with leaves of different colors.

"That one, " Serena pointed out, " Is nicknamed 'The tree of life' for it is the main ingredient of herbal medicines for the palace and the kingdom. Everyday, we have collectors come at dawn and pluck the leaves. Fortunately, the supply always magically replenishes and we never run out of the golden leaves. It is said that it was a gift from my great, great grandmother's lover to show that his love for her would last forever, just like the tree."

Zoicite, who regretted braking the spell, said, "Did she marry him?"

Serena scoffed. "Of course not. No matter how much she wanted to, there was no way she could ruin the family's name, so she married my great, great grandfather, Solar. She respected and liked him but she had always kept her love for her first -well- lover."

Darien noticed a wistful look in the princesses eyes but shook of the feeling of outrage from his body. If she had had a lover, then he just had to get rid of him. Darien asked, to change the subject," You have all colors of roses but not red. Why?"

Serena startled at the snappy question. His voice had cut her thoughts short, sharply too. She looked confused at him. Although he was trying not to show it, she detected a sense of irritation from him. Serena felt like kicking him in the ...never mind. If he didn't want to hear about the history the palace, why did he even come to this tour. Serena plastered on a brilliant smile and replied, " It is a very long story. You don't need me to bother you with the details."

Darien shrugged as Serena turned to lead them to the next garden. Darien sighed. This tour was getting quite boring. He had the need to yawn but he had a decent idea of respect. It was really hard to cold around this chit, it really was. Her cheeriness and her terrible acting really somehow got to him. The fact that she was trying so hard to cat as she wanted to seduce him somehow angered him. Normally, he won't have cared. Normally, women didn't try that...they just followed him.

~~~~~ ~~~~~

Serena was getting tired of acting the flirtatious whore. He gave no sigh, no indication that he was getting annoyed, except the one part where she was explaining the history. Maybe she should have told him about the red rose. Maybe that love story would have bored him too. Serena groaned but when Darien gave her a look, she ended it with a fluttering moan. He didn't seem to be convinced. She tightened her grip and whispered to him, "I would _love _to show you more of the gardens, if you wish."

He didn't seem to hear, or maybe he was ignoring her. She was hating this. Why wouldn't he just shrug her off? She was sure she was cutting off the circulation in his arm. She leaned closer to him. Even the extra-heavy make-up wasn't getting to him. 

'URGGHH' she groaned again, but this time, inwardly. 'Why does he have to be so handsome?'

Everything he looked at her, she would feel her legs turn to jelly. Every time he talked, A sigh tried to escape her mouth. When she had first looped her arm around his, she had blushed at the sturdiness of his arm. He certainly worked-out. Her plan was not going well. 

She should have just looked at the picture Ami had produced on the minibot. She would have been ready. She...might have not made this ridiculous plan at all. Serena shook that idea out. 

'Of course I would. I'm not shallow and I've scared away a lot of handsome princes...but none were like this one- wait-don't-go-there' she warned herself.

Serena increased the radiance of her smile, which was starting to hurt her face, and continued with the tour. She was completely oblivious of what effect she was having on the prince's lower body. Of course, the prince was 'heavily' aware.

~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Darien groaned as he felt her leaning closer. She was doing this on purpose, the little minx. 'Minx?minx? when had he started calling girls minx?'

He was definitely losing control. She was the reason. Every little movement she made was an indication of sexual innuendo to him. He hated her for making him this way. He was going to teach her soon. Soon, she wouldn't be like a hoyden. Darien knew she was a whore but why, tell why, was he reacting to her? Damn her. He certainly was going to have an unpleasant month.

~~~~~~ meanwhile ~~~~~

Ami picked up the heavy volume and started descending the stair. She tried to hold it with one hand and help herself climb down with the other, but her balance was completely off, when suddenly...

"Do you need help with that?"

Ami jumped up in shock and muttered a curse as she saw the book fall from her hands. Then in an another moment, she flew down the stairs and caught the old thing. A flash of blue trailed behind her.

Zoicite who wasn't surprised, was never the less, impressed. "I see what they say about your magic is true."

Amy pushed the spectacles back up her nose and looked down on Zoicite. "Ah, General Zoicite you gave me a scare. I wish that you wouldn't do that in the future. These books are very fragile and they tend to break easily." 

Zoicite gave a bow of apology. As he bent down, Ami saw that his long, brown hair was in a ponytail. Abruptly she asked, "Why did you grow your hair so long?"

Zoicite, caught of guard, fell to the floor. Ami blushed and covered her mouth. She gently placed the book on a nearby table and went to help the general. 

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not random like that. It's just that you must be the only male I know who has their hair below the shoulders."

Her ice blue skirts billowed out as she crouched down, the wave hitting Zoicite back down. Ami, whose face turned dark red, stuttered an apology again and again. This time, she didn't help him get up. Zoicite, a little embarrassed himself, leapt to his feet and shook of imaginary dust. "Don't mention it," he muttered.

Ami sat in a chair, still concerned if he was hurt. Zoicite saw her worry and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not offended or anything. I was just surprised...that's all. The reason why I grew my hair so long was because -umm- actually, I don't think there is a real reason!"

Ami smiled and relaxed. She motioned the Ami sighed. She was never good at inventing last- minute lies and it seemed like Zoicite agreed with her. general to sit down and he willingly took the invitation. After a moment of awkward silence, Zoicite asked, "so, princess Amiella, Do you live here?"

"Oh no! My family rules their own planet, Mercury. I only come here in the summer, for the library (It is the biggest of the planets, you know) and for festive occasions like...this one."

Zoicite leaned over the table to reach for the old book. " I here the princess had scared away many suitors."

Ami look startled. However did he hear about that. "That isn't true at all. You saw yourself how beautiful she is. She wouldn't even be able to scare a fly." 

He said, "She doesn't look beautiful, only pretty. With all that make-up on, she doesn't look very real."

Ami felt outraged. "Of course she's beautiful. Are you insulting her?"

"No. I just think she's pretty and that's all."

For some reason Ami felt devastated that he thought that princess _Serenity_ was pretty. "Well, you're wrong. She's beautiful. She just doesn't wear that much make-up -I mean- ...um..."

Zoicite tactfully changed the subject and looked at the book he was holding in front of him. "So, what is this about?"

Ami grasped onto the change of topic with relief . She had no doubt that Zoicite was questioning everything she was saying now, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Well, this book isn't normally in my area of interest. I'm more into the studies of science and such. This book contains a legend known all over the moon, but not all know the whole story."

Zoicite examined the book carefully. He opened the weary, brown cover and tried to read the writing but failed. "Is this the lunarian language?"

He coughed on the whirl of dust that escaped when he shut the cover. Ami nodded. "Yes, it is but it can be changed into another language, one you can understand."

"Oh really?"

Ami gently pulled the book out of his hands and placed it in front of her. She opened the cover once more and placed her right hand on the page. Zoicite watched in fascination as a shimmering blue wave rolled over the pages, turning the pages into liquid but he noticed that the water stayed in it place, although the blue waves seemed to be pushing and flooding the pages. Suddenly, a glow of blue absorbed Ami, and she closed her eyes. Her blue hair flew behind her, hi-lighted with her magic. The general felt a punch in his stomach. Odd, why should he feel that? She looked so incredible, so contained and peaceful. He felt like reaching out and touching her to see if she way real but something kept him back. 

Then it was all over. The aura was gone and the lady in front of him opened her eyes. Zoicite suddenly felt powered by her. It was her eyes. There was something in her eyes. As if ice had covered any emotion in her eyes.

She blinked away the daze and smiled at him. "It must have seemed like forever, but it was only a matter of seconds. Somehow, anything we do seems to slow down time." She gave a nervous laugh when she caught him staring openly at her. Her chatter ceased into a delicate cough.

"Um , General Zoicite?"

"Yes?"

"Are you staring at me? Do I have anything on my face?" She raised her hand and ran it over her face.

"Yes I'm staring. You are amazing Princess Amiella. Where did you learn how to control your power?" He didn't want to think about her eyes right now. An invisible shiver ran down his spine.

Ami was greatly disappointed. He liked her _powers_. Not her. She pasted on a blank look." Another reason I come here is because this place has the largest training grounds. Surprising, since this is the smallest orb out of all."

"Training grounds? You guys do battle?"

Ami quickly caught her mistake. Why did she not watch over what she was saying? Arghh. "No, we don't battle. The training grounds are for us to practice focusing our powers on..umm..far away objects. You know, levitation and so on -yes- that's it. That's why we need large training grounds." Ami warmed up on her lie. Zoicite just shrugged her explanation. Ami turned the book towards the general. "See, it's English now."

Zoicite leaned over the book and gave a nod of approval. "Very efficient power. What else do you use your power for?"

"Small, trivial things. We aren't really allowed to use it for huge things."

"Such as battle?"

"Yes. Such as battle."

"Why train your powers when you really can't use it?"

"Emergencies?"

"What kind? Can you tell me or is it hush hush?" He smiled at his own silly words. Ami blinked. He looked so...wow.

"Well, like something like now. I couldn't let the book fall. Otherwise it would split, wouldn't it?" She winced at her own lie. This wasn't fair. She wasn't ready for his bombarding questions!

"Really?" He seemed careless of what she was saying, quietly studying the book.

She gave a shrug, indicating the she was through with the subject. At the moment, she was dazed by the general's smile. Zoicite leaned back against the chair.

Ami clutched onto the book and stood up. She wanted to end the uncomfortable silence and said hurriedly, "I feel very tired at the moment. I'm sorry for not keeping company for any longer, but I feel that I must retire. You, my lord-"

"Zoicite."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Zoicite."

"Alright, Zoicite, you should have gone on the tour. It would have been most interesting. Why come to the library?"

He glanced at his sharply cut nails. "I wanted to see you." Ami sucked in her breath and turned away from him. "so long my lo-I mean- Zoicite."

As she walked through the doors, he silently said, "I will get answers out of you, my pretty."

He stood up and left too. 

~~~~~ ~~~~~

"What do you think of him, Serena?"

Serena let herself fall onto the mattress in relief. Her feet were screaming at her to sit down. "Of who?"

"The prince?"

"Oh, you mean the one who apparently has a thick skull and doesn't know when a person wants him to leave. That one?"

Rei grinned. "Yes, that one."

"The one who refuses to receive any signals send towards is direction? That one?"

Her friend rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes Serena , that one."

"The one who-"

"We get the idea!" her friends yelled simultaneously. Serena ignored them. "Well, now you know what I think of him?"

Lita sorrowfully shook her head. "Serena, Serena, Serena, "she said sadly, "will you ever learn?"

The woman in question hoisted herself onto her elbows. "What do you mean?"

"We don't care about how he acted like (except Ami of course) but how he looked like to you."

Serena grinned and joined the game, "I'm sorry Lita. I will try my best to do better next time. I swear."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Rei groaned and Mina joined in. "well, how was he?"

"Oh, that. I have to admit. You guys are right. He is a hunk. More than a hunk, damn it! It's going to be so hard to scare him away."

Lita popped another grape into her mouth. She said, chewing thoughtfully, "You got that right. Do you think he likes you, Serena?"

Serena rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Did he like her? Most of the time during the tour, he seemed to ignore her, but sometimes, she had caught him staring at her.... so intense was his gaze, that Serena felt as if he could see right through her little act. Why did she put on the act in the first place? Oh, yes. To scare him of, she mocked to herself. He was more likely to scare me! Why do I never think before I act? Why, in Selene's name, was she so stupid enough to start this stupid plot. Now she had to carry it out or she would seem more of a fool. 

"Earth to Serena. Is anyone in there?"

Serena caught Rei's hand and flung it of from in front of her face. Suddenly Serena turned to face them. "Guys, I noticed that one general was missing from the flock. I believe it was the long -haired one. I think I forgot his name."

"General Zoicite."

Serena looked at Ami. Ami seemed to blush. "Is that so?"

"I met him in the library. He was very curious about us, you know?"

"What was he like, Ami?"

"Well, he seemed very curious (well I already said that) and he seems to like talking?"

This time, it was Serena who tsked at Ami. Everyone laughed. Lita bit into the luscious apple she was holding. "What are we going to so about them?"

"I don't know. They all seem somehow different from all the men who came before, "commented Mina. Serena nodded her head. She had noticed that too. These men seemed more agile, more intelligent than the fluffbrains that had come before them. Of course, this was all a feeling but it was said that lunarians were often right in their feelings. Serena also had the feeling that things weren't going to turn out the way she hoped for. 


	5. Revealed Hearts chapter 5

Hey! I'm back. I know, I know... I'm sorry. I told you that I finish a story and then I don't update it for days! I should just smack myself (*smack **) **Aaaannnyway, This is the fifth chapter. And folks, I'm telling you now that my chapters aren't going to be any longer than chapter 4 (maybe a bit longer, but not much). I just can't make 'em longer, I just can't! No matter how hard I try. To me, it just seems that the chapter gets boring if its too long.... And an** FYI : I WILL NOT BE MOVING THE STORY TO THE 'R' SECTION. **I thought that maybe some of my loyal fans (who dumped me when I didn't update.... * sweet smile* ) might not read the story for many reasons (parents, ethics, morals, etc.) and so I decided maybe that I wouldn't include the extra scenes which would make this story R- rated.....but **IF YOU ALL DON'T MIND READING MY STORY EVEN IN THE R- RATED SECTION, E-MAIL ME. TRUST ME, MY STORY WON'T GET TOOOOO R-RATED. **

I hope you guys didn't desert me! I know the story is getting very..umm...boring? redundant? You name it. So, if you like, you guys can send me an e-mail on what you might want to have happen next. I do have an idea in mind but recently I'm not getting reviews (hint hint!) so I don't know what you like. Also, I don't care if you think I'm pathetic for this but - if you do send me a review, include this phrase**: Sailor Stars Forever**. I know, I know...its stupid but I want to make sure you people are reading this. I'm not a very trusting person. Come on, come on, I know your thinking 'this is pathetic' but I need to know if you guys are following what I say here! 

And also, I'm adding the parents of the princesses and Darien. Generals parents will be mentioned once in a while. Practically this whole chapter is on the parents...wait! Don't run off! This is an important part of the story!

Onto the story! Giddy up horsie...umm..yeah...got carried away there...heehee

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity sat patiently as the Queen and King of Earth hurried into the large study. It was completely made of marble and there were rich dark velvets covering the windows. Everything in the room was neat and seemed to articulate cleanliness. In front of the desk were chairs assembled in an arc. Serenity herself was sitting behind a dark mahogany desk, waiting for the meeting to commence. Gaea rushed in, giving her blond hair a final pat. Her purple silk gown was in disarray but she soon fixed that. She was flushed from gracefully flying up the stairs and then realizing that the room was downstairs. Damien was right behind her, not a single pant coming from him. Gaea looked at him with envy. How was he always able to be composed? Serenity grinned delightedly at the two. From the time she had met then, she had loved Gaea who was always upright but still maintained her sense of humor. Although it was evident that the wife and husband were in tension at the moment, Serenity didn't dare ask about it. It wasn't her business. "I'm glad you two can make it."

"Are we late?"

"Actually, you both are early."

Gaea just plopped into a nearby chair and smiled. "Then I have time to take a breath."

Just then another couple walked into the study. Serenity rushed over to the lady of the couple and gave her a huge hug. "Augusta, I'm glad you could make it."

Augusta was a very handsome lady. She was wearing a gown of forest green, flaunting her planet's color. Her lustry, brown hair was put up in the classical style, with ringlets gracing her long, swan neck. Her hand were gloved in white and around her neck was a simple charm representing the sign of Jupiter.

Augusta grinned over her friend's shoulder. Her sharp, green eyes fixed their gaze on the newcomers. "So am I - hello- who might those beautiful people be?"

Serenity backed up and said, "Where are my manners?" She turned to Gaea and Damien. "this is Gaea and Damien, rulers of Earth," and then indicating the people next to her, "This is Augusta and Josephs, rulers of the kingdom of Jupiter."

Gaea unwittingly blurted out, "Was it your kingdom which went into a war with the tetrans recently?"

Josephs's eyes darkened at the memory. "Yes. It was horrible. Absolutely horrible." Gaea's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. I'm out of sorts today and I don't watch what I say." 

Augusta just grinned at her and Gaea couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. "Don't worry about it. As you know, we all say things we don't mean to." Augusta squeezed her husband's arm, bluntly telling him to snap out of his terrible memories. Saying this, the two took their seats next to the Earth royalty. Josephs sat next to Damien. "I say, my man, how is your planet doing?" Both men smiled at the wide reference of their reign. 

Serenity then saw another group appear. The rulers of Mercury and Venus. She guided them to chairs and introduced them. "This is Ariana and Gray of Mercury and Helena and Jason of Venus." And the Earth couple was introduced again. Gaea took interest at the difference between each couple. Ariana and Gray seemed to be a shy couple, although Gray took up the conversation between Josephs and her husband. He seemed to be holding an old book of some kind. Ariana was dressed in pastel blue, which matched her hair and eyes. Ariana's hair was shoulder cut, unlike the rest in the room. Her ice-blue eyes softened in greeting when she caught Gaea staring. The latter smiled back. Ariana seemed to be the depiction of sincere beauty and grace. Her white skin was creamy and soft looking and she sat regally upon her throne. 

"Oh come of it Ariana. Where are my hugs?" said Serenity and Helena was lined behind her. Ariana gave a silvery giggle and jumped up to hug the two. "Oh, how I missed you all. There was so much work on the planet and Gray here wouldn't let me go outside the palace because of some unknown reason and-"

Serenity cast a quick glance at Gray and he shrugged. His blue suit with silver sashes sharply contrasted his dark brown hair and he looked uncaring about what she thought. She smiled at Ariana. Helena was splendidly covered in a sultry golden yellow dress. The top part followed her curves to the last detail and the skirt flowed out from there. When the other queens teased her, she simply replied, "I am a queen of love. Why not use that to my advantage?" Her blond hair was left flowing in curls on her back. Her outfit too included silver sashes. It seems to represent some kind of union, thought Josephs. Helena was the picture of beauty although she couldn't outdo Serenity. The latter was dressed in a sleeve- less gown of white with golden ringlets lining the top of her out fit. She, interestingly, wore no silver sash. Serenity's hair was in two balls on top of her head and the ponytails flew out from there. It was said that it was the unique hair style of the Moon family. 

Finally, the last couple -or person arrived. The Queen of Mars, Rachel was in a fiery temper. Serenity inquired, "Rachel, where is Kenneth?"

Rachel mimicked her husband's voice, "Rachel, honey, I wouldn't be able to make it to the meeting. Please convey my apologies to Serenity and the rest." She regained her own voice, "The hell I will." Then she noticed a new couple staring at her and she blushed. "Serenity," she muttered through her teeth, "you didn't tell me you had new visitors."

"Yes, well, they are the rulers of Earth, Gaea and Damien. Gaea, Damien, this is Rachel of Mars." 

Gaea laughed and said, "Don't worry about us. We are not quite shocked."

Rachel laughed. "I'm quite pleased to make your acquaintance." Her red, shoulder strap dress fit her like it was made for her. Her black, raven hair was made into an elegant bun with red flowers barrettes decorating it. She took her seat next to Helena and said, "Well Serenity, what is this all about?"

Suddenly, Serenity's features became grave. She was all business. "I have received information from sources about rumors going around about attacks on the Moon."

Everyone gasped. "Who does it say is planning to attack?" asked Josephs, his back rigid with attention. "Lieutenant Johnson says it might be the attack of the negaverse." 

People started to murmur and shake their heads. "But Serenity," Helena said, "Surely, you can't believe that. I mean, everyone knows they have been defeated long time ago."

This time, Serenity shook her head. "No, Helena. They are not dead."

More whispers and gasps followed the statement. Jason scoffed at the bold remark. "Serenity, are you stupid? I mean, its even written in the books that they are dead."

Serenity turned to Gray and held out her hand. "The book please."

"Gladly. Ariana, this is why I didn't let you go outside so much."

Ariana glared at him. "You could have at least told me!"

Serenity held up her hand, showing that this wasn't the time to start bickering. "If you all will look at the last few pages in the book, it doesn't say anything about the evil dying or anything such. I had Ami to look it up."

Ariana looked at the woman in disbelief. "Ami knew too. So I was the only one parading like a chicken on the streets of Mercury?"

Serenity actually grinned. "I guess so." Ariana just turned the other way. "Come now Ariana, we weren't sure. Helena and Rachel and Augusta were parading like chickens down their streets too. They didn't know. And also, these rumors were circulating for months."

Augusta brought the queen to a screeching halt. "We weren't parading like chickens, Serenity." She gave her friend the 'eye'. "watch what you say."

Serenity gave a helpless laugh and then regained her posture. "This is serious." Then she sighed. "But I just can't take it seriously when, just today, a 1000 year old legend is proven false."

"Well, now you know how we feel," pointed out Rachel. "Serenity, this is nonsense. I mean, if you said something like the Sectarians or the Tetrans, I would have believed you but this?"

"Just read the last few pages."

Helena handed Rachel the book and the latter bent over it. In a few minutes, she raised her head in triumphant. She pointed her finger at a paragraph. "See, it says right her that Metallia died and that her troops disappeared."

Serenity scrunched her brow. "Read it out loud."

"_She screamed in agony, as Zeus's mighty lightning sliced through her. Down she floated, covered in blood that only an evil could have. What she uttered was to be remembered forever. 'You think you won the war, my friends. No, you are wrong. You have only won the battle, you wretched gods. Ahh, you aren't gods though, for you have exerted you bestowed powers on these useless planets. But" she continued ignoring the pain spreading through her. She hissed out, "You all are nothing, all of you who are living for the messiah, breathing for her, praying for her. When she is born after generations to come, I will be avenged. I will not rest in peace until I destroy the one who is the life of you all." And saying such, she let her head float down to the blooded grounds which would never see virginity again. She lay awake and alive, waiting for something. Her body shimmered of lights so bright, even the crows would have feared them. She disappeared, her remnants left to remind those who fought her of who she was and the remind them of her parting words. The Others disappeared too, and no reason is known for why they deserted their mission. Soon, they also vanished into oblivion."_

"See, Serenity. She died. The rest had no leader to provide energy for them, so they died too."

Serenity gave a hopeless look at Rachel. "Its says she and her army disappeared, not died."

Helena shrugged and said, "I see no difference. With the leader dead, the army is in confusion, it splits up, some die. I haven't heard anything about them finding a new leader. And even evil can't live for a 1000 years. No one can revive the dead."

Ariana said quietly, "But the half-dead can be revived."

Everyone stared at her but Serenity looked onto her with appreciation. "Yes. That was what I was getting at. Someone or something could have saved Metallia at the last moment. The book never says anything about them actually _dying_."

Gray spoke up. "If this rumor has been going on for months, why have the meeting now?"

Serenity calmly replied, "First, it sounded ridiculous to me. Who was spreading this nonsense? Then the rumors started to grow, to spread like wildfire across the kingdom. I still didn't believe. Then, one night, I had a dream -more like a nightmare-" she broke off. Augusta, although understanding, said gently, "Serenity, you know dear that you can not rely on dreams."

Serenity banged her hands on the desk. "Yes I can. These type of dreams don't occur naturally. I _witnessed_ the battle. I _saw_ Metallia wounded. Then I heard someone talk to me. Right into my face. They told me that the Messiah was born and that she was going to be the ruination of us all. It wasn't just a dream!" Serenity was at the point of being hysterical. She didn't want to be reminded of that night. She didn't want to relive the nightmare, least think of it. 

Everyone was in awe. They know that premonitions, especially to a lunarian, were most likely to be true. Rachel and Ariana stood up to comfort their friend. "There, there, "said Ariana. "Don't work yourself up too much."

Rachel added her bit. "All we have to do is find the Messiah. Then we can fight them off together."

The Earth rulers, who had been silent during the whole meeting stood up. Gaea was terrified. "You think they might attack us all?"

"No, Gaea. They will probably only attack the center of all the powers, the Moon."

Damien shivered all of a sudden. "Do you think it wise to marry of our children at this particular time?"

Serenity gave a sharp nod. "Yes. I have a feeling that their marriage is essential to...I don't know, "she faltered, "but it is important."

The couple sadly nodded in agreement. This was not what they expected. Gray stood up and said, "Lets not all take immediate action. I know, Serenity, that premonitions are probably true but wee really need substantial ground to actually get our armies together and unite."

Serenity wanted to protest and say that they should take immediate action but she ended up just agreeing. He was right. Premonitions were nothing to real proof. Gray took back the book and stared at it. "There is something not right about this book though." He scrutinized the book, flipping through its pages absentmindedly. 

"What do you mean?" Gaea stood beside him, trying to look for whatever he was talking about. He continued as if he didn't hear her question. "Ami thought so too. They just don't make a book this large when almost all the pages are blank."

Serenity grabbed the book from him and started flipping the pages. "I see what you mean. I don't know how I missed that. I guess I was too immersed in the story to actually notice." Rachel said, "I noticed but I didn't really think of it."

Gray just smiled. "I know it looks unimportant but still- I wonder..." Ariana slid her arm through his as he stood up. "wonder what?"

"Ami had said that the story cuts of abruptly, with no special ending like any legend would have." Again Serenity frowned. "Yes, I noticed that but what significance is in it."

"Ami also said that it looked like history was not completed and that the _book_ is waiting for something to happen, something to fill its pages. _Its waiting for the Messiah to surface_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They group of royalty conducted more talking before deciding that nothing more could be accomplished by the meeting. Before the groups left, Serenity said quickly, "I think its time our daughters took their training into the battle." They all froze. Josephs spun around in anger. "How could you even suggest that, Serenity? We let them train as a whim but it will not be more than that."

Serenity looked at him with authority in her eyes. "Josephs, you know I wouldn't suggest this if it wasn't necessary. We need them for battle. They are ready. We need to reveal them to everyone else."

"People will be shamed! Girls, especially princesses, don't fight! Except for those mysterious strangers- but that is not the point," snarled Rachel, her temper kicking in. Serenity looked at them coolly. Gaea and Damien believed it was time to leave the rest of the group to resolve their matters. Actually, Damien did and Gaea had no choice but follow. She looked back to Serenity for permission and when it was give, Gaea turned to leave. Somehow, Serenity's orders became more important that her own husband's. But then again, she never really liked her husband. 

Serenity turned to the group. "I will ask you all to remember who hold the main source of power, who holds the imperial crystal." She smirked. Ariana looked aghast. "Serenity, how could you use that against us?"

"I will if I need to. I know, Gray, that things aren't for certain but it will be done if the need comes. You are all dismissed. And if any of you have time on your hands, please do try to find out who those strangers are. We could use them as allies." Her tone left no space for argument and the others turned to leave. 

Jason snarled through his teeth but didn't say anything. To Serenity, his message was clear. Helena stayed behind, who waved to her husband to wait for her outside. As everyone left, Helena strode towards Serenity and wheeled her around by the shoulders. She felt like shaking and shouting and hugging her friend at the same time. She saw the pain and hurt in her friend's eyes. Helena shook her head wistfully. "Why Serenity, we have many warriors much better than our girls, and heaven forbid that the girls hear me say it." She gave a grim smile. " Talk to me. Why did you suggest such a thing?"

Serenity turned away from her again and said in monotone, "I can not tell you now, Helena. My reasons are still much too unclear. You will have to accept that fact for now."

Helena tried again. "Serenity, Do you have plans for them? At least will you get them an official trainer. Are you going to try and get those girl fighters who appear and vanish in a second to join us? This all started as something to occupy them and make them stronger but nothing more or less. Why do you use them? You don't even know if these stupid rumors are true!" Helena was close to bursting out with hysteria

Serenity's only reply was, "I have no certain answers yet. But I know one thing. We need to find that Messiah. We need to. Do you understand?" Helena grow red. "No, I won't, you hear me?"

She stepped in front of Serenity and half-yelled, "If you put my daughter's life on risk, I will never forgive you, you hear me? You can _not _send our children -our own blood- to fight our battles! If _anything _happens to my daughter or anyone's else's, then remember this Serenity: We will never let you live in peace!"

With that Helena pivoted and marched out the room. Serenity didn't move. She kept staring into the picture. It was a portrait of Serena when she was young. She looked so alive and full of promise. Her blue eyes were alight with laughter and mischievous. A tear escaped her eye. How could she tell her friends that she thought _one of their own children was the Messiah? _


	6. Revealed Hearts chapter 6

Hey people! Here is the sixth chapter. I know I know. It's been weeks since I have written but just be happy that I'm back, okay? Anyway, thanks to all of you who have been sending me your reviews. I really appreciate it and please re-read the ending for chapter five...**PLEASE RE-READ THE ENDING FOR CHAPTER FIVE. AND THE NAME MENTRAOS IS NOW JOSEPH. THE NAME GARETH IS NOW KENNETH. INSTEAD OF RACHEL TALKING AT THE END, IT IS NOW HELENA......THANK YOU FOR READING. **

That's all I need to say. And I'm going to try very hard next time not to change names and such after the chapter's been published. And **MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked casually down the Bellgio Hall, tilting his head whenever someone passed by. They, in turn, gave a gracious bow or curtsy and headed away. 

'That little wench,' he thought, Serena floating in his mind. 'dressing so immorally. She will be taught a lesson. She should never mess with Darien.'

He spotted Queen Serenity talking to one of the servants and glided towards her direction. He overheard her saying, "Matilde, please be careful with the glass next time. That was one of my favorites."

"Your Majesty, please forgive, " the old woman begged, "My eyesight ain't so sharp these days and my husband can't work."

Queen Serenity sighed and placed a comforting hand on Matilde's shoulder. "My dear, I'm not going to kick you out. Just be careful next time, hmmm?"

Matilde kissed the lady's hand, murmured more apologies and hurried on her way. Serenity watched her leave and then said, "What do you think of me Darien?"

Darien was duly impressed. He wasn't even in her eyesight and she managed to hear or feel him. "Now I see why they all respect you. They must actually fear you for your ears, Your Majesty." He gave a short bow. 

Serenity laughed and turned to give Darien a well-practiced curtsy. "Oh do call me Serenity. No formalities, I beg you." She spread her arms and said, "We will, after all, become family."

"I think of you as sharp, conniving, but also considerate." At his words, Serenity remembered her painful threat of using the crystal. Conniving, yes, that was what she was. She winced but returned the smile to Darien. "I hope I could say the same of you."

After a lengthy, comfortable silence, Darien remarked casually, "I've a few answers in my head, and I was wondering if you would be so kind to clear them up, Serenity."

"Of course. This way." She lead him into her study and walked behind her desk, her skirts fluttering around her ankles. After she locked the door, Serenity turned to walk behind her desk. Darien decided to seat himself. 

After getting comfortable, "Well, Darien? What would you like to know?"

Darien looked straight into the Queen's eyes and said, "There are rumors floating around, questioning if your daughter is of the purest quality."

Serenity maintained her smile. "This is easy to clear up. Serena is the purest of quality. Have no more doubts about her."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure I shouldn't. After all, she is dragging you honor and pride in the mud."

Serenity cleared her throat and said, accenting each word, "She isn't doing anything that will disrupt your honor or anyone else's. She never has done anything major and like any other child, she wants to enjoy her life. Do not contaminate her innocence."

Darien gave a bark of laughter. "Innocence? Her? Madame, the way she dresses and acts, surely even you would doubt her." He saw Serenity grind her teeth and gave a slight grin. "Where you not aware what your daughter has been trying to do the past few days? She pretends to want to marry me but thinks that I would be scared by her pushing her body onto me-"

"She does no such thing!" Serenity erupted. Her calm mien was destroyed, leaving an angered mother behind. 

Darien continued, as if there was no interruption. "She doesn't know that I'm the depiction of a gentleman and that I will hold myself until after marriage. But I wonder, is this how you raised her?"

Her heavy breathing amused him, as far as she could tell. She tried her best to compose herself and spit out, "A gentleman your are not, Darien. Talking of such things in front of me. And I know that all you are telling me is a lie, a hell of a lie."

"There is a rumor that Serena tries to scare suitors away."

"Well, that is true. But even she wouldn't go that far. Let us drop this conversation."

Darien flicked off an imaginary piece of lint from his suit. "She is parading around the halls like a slut."

His head suddenly flew back from the force of the slap. Again, he was impressed. For a delicate figure, she certainly had hidden strength. Her face leveled with his. "Don't you dare-ever- to call my daughter that again."

She then straightened and commanded icily, "The door is that way. Please forgive my rudeness if I don't open the door for you. And do try to remember your limits. You may be the future King but I'm the Imperial Queen right now." Her message was clear to him. As he walked past the door, he said carelessly, "You know you can't break this alliance between our planets. My marriage to your daughter is essential to the future and you know it. Especially with the Dark Forces pressing upon us all." With that, he closed the door behind him. Serenity reeled back in shock. How did he know? What did he know?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He grabbed the necklace and threw it behind to his companions. He pressed the knife into her throat until a trickle of blood leaked down.

"Please, "She whimpered." I beg you. Please, leave me alone." The scullery maid pressed herself against the wall, trying to escape the small stiletto but the man didn't give in. He licked his lips and leered at her. He said, rasping, "Johnnie, we won't leave until we have everything, isn't that right? I mean everything."

His hand reached down to her skirt. She tried to yell again but another man came forward and stuffed her mouth with a dripping cloth. The odors were unbearable and in a matter of seconds, she passed out. The last words she heard were, "Leave that girl alone, you bastards. In the name of justice....."

It was a girl's voice. How weird. She didn't see any girl walk by. Oh, please save her! Oh please! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She blinked as the sun entered through her eyelids. She tried to lift her hand to evade the brilliant rays, but she was too weak. 

'Where am I,' she thought. Then, she heard whispering. She remembered. The men. The knife. What did they do to her. She Flung herself into an upright position, and suddenly stopped to stare. These weren't men. They were....women?

The one with the long black hair turned from the fire and grinned to see her awake. "Hey, Annie, she's awake, the lass is." Her violet eyes shone with relief and concern. She stood up and walked over the make-shift bed. The girl, wide- eyed, tried to scoot away and whispered, "What do you want from me? Please leave me alone, please." Tears formed at her eyes but another girl walked up and laughed gently. Her brown hair shook in the wind. "Please, don't be afraid of us. We just are here to see the you are okay. After all, those crummy bastards made a piece out of you."

The girl gave a sharp cry. "Did they-I mean-They didn't, Did they?" Her anxiety was tangible. The brown haired girl rushed to comfort her. "Oh no! No! Of course not, they were stopped before they could. Lass, don't be scared."

Again, the girl scooted away but was stopped by the brick wall behind her. 'Where- where am I?"

Mina looked pitifully at the poor girl. Her face was covered with the late evening dust and although the blood was clotted up, it was still evident on her old garment and throat. "Lass, you ask too many questions for someone who just had a shock. Well, We'll answer them once you had your soup. It's not much, I say, but it will be warming you up." Mina sincerely hoped the soot on their faces and the old, torn dresses fooled the girl. "By the by, my name is Allie. This girl here is my pal Kristin," she said pointing to Rei and then pointing to Lita, "and this brown haired girl is Meghan. What will your name be?"

"I'm Molly," she said as she accepted the warm liquid. Then she noticed two other girls tending to the fire and the canteen of soup above it. "Who are they?" she asked and then blushed. Her face was reviving the glow, observed Lita happily. "Oh, those two? Well, the one of the right with the blond hair is Sally and the girl next to her is Annie."

After a comfortable silence, Molly asked, "Were you the ones who saved me?"

"Oh, heavens no, lass. We were just passing by and we saw the strangest thing. There were girls in short skirts (can you imagine that?) and they were pulling out some cloth from your mouth. They saw us and said 'take care of her. She is weak and needs help.' And then they just vanished (can you imagine that?). So we being the souls we are, brought you into this barn here and tended you until you woke. You had some bad scrapes but no more than that. Now you're awake (can you imagine that?)."

Serena came forward from the fire, with Ami behind her. Both looked kindly on the girl. Ami said gently, "how are you feeling now, lass?"

Molly gave a shy smile and said, "A whole lot better, thanks to ye all. Thank you for saving me-yes- I know you didn't kill those dumbasses but you took me in and I thank ye for that." 

Rei told her she was welcome and soon after that, they left on the premise that they needed to return to their homes far away. Molly turned to ask one last question but they weren't there anymore. She hugged the soup bowl and stared into the empty space where they once stood. The girl with blue hair- oh yes, Annie- she was curious. Blue hair? She heard something about blue hair from somewhere. They were a nice lot but there was just something about them that she couldn't place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei hummed as she flicked at the flame on top of her finger. Then she aimed and shot it through the fiery loop in the middle of her room. 'These street challenges are just not good enough anymore.' She sighed. All the girls needed a bigger challenge. Something that would test their real strength. She sat up and got up from her bed and walked to the door. Today was too restless. For some reason, the parents had been advising their children more than usual. Don't go outside when not necessary. Don't train too much. Do you want a real trainer? Get a good night's sleep. As Rei reached out for the door, it burst open, knocking Rei to the floor. 

"Ahhh!" Rei yelled.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Guys, that's enough now. For Heaven's sake! Geesh." Ami shook her head. Lita shrugged and grinned. "You've got to admit Ami. It is a tradition."

Rei rubbed her forehead. "You dumb asses. This time, you could at least open the door slower."

Mina gave a hopeless smile. "we were just trying to escape our Nazi parents over there." She shut the door and hopped to Rei's bed, beginning careful to hop over Rei. Lita and Serena did the same. Ami helped the annoyed Rei up. "Oh thanks guys. Really, I mean it. I appreciate you helping me up," said Rei, her sarcasm kicking in. Serena waved her hand. "Oh please, don't flatter us. And could you turn that flame off? It could hurt someone."

Rei sighed again and snapped at the small ring. In a matter of seconds, the silver rings disappeared along with the flames surrounding it. All of the princesses sat comfortably onto Rei's bed. Lita raised the question, "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Mina asked, distracted by the piece of fluff which had escaped from the pillow. She placed it on her hand and blew on it. The white fluff flew up for a grand second and then slowly descended down. Mina blew on it again. It flew again. It landed again. She blew. It flew. It landed. She blew. It flew. It landed. She blew. It flew. It landed. She blew-

"Mina! Will you cut that out!" Rei yanked the fluff from her hand and threw it onto the floor. Mina whimpered but the rest ignored her. Lita continued," About everything that is happening to us right now. About Serena's future groom, about our now-boring pastime, about our parents, about the fact that they will not let us out of our rooms or their surveillance. Well?"

Serena blew of the stray hair from her face. "I've been thinking about that. I think that son of a gun told my mother about my 'inexcusable attire', as my mom puts it. It's time to change tactics. Soon it will be a frontal attack. I really don't want to be married." She pounded Rei's bed. Rei reached out to stop her. "Whatever Serena. Just don't do anything so dramatic anymore. I'm just happy that today you're wearing normal clothes like a princess" She received a glare but Rei ignored it. Apparently, Serena's ice blue, silk gown wasn't to her liking.

Ami joined in, "Serena, what do you mean by a frontal attack?"

Serena's eyes lit up as she described her plan. "No more shall I be delicate and fluttery. I shall now do what I was dying to do in the first place. I shall challenge him. If he wins the duel, he shall marry me. If I win, he needs to make an excuse and leave the Moon immediately. Very, very simple. Especially with my magic powers." Serena ended in triumph, basking in her own glory. Mina, on the other hand, burst out, "Are you crazy? He has more skill than anyone of us have. With or without magic powers, he will beat you!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Serena frowned. "How do you know?" Mina tipped her head towards Ami. Serena still waved of the warning. "I will win, "she said breezily. "I mean how hard can it be?"

"don't say we didn't warn you.." Lita remarked, with a warning tone. Serena just bit into an apple from the fruit tray. "I won't." 

"Serena how can you be so childish? First you put up some act which might have dragged your family name into the dirt to those who don't know what you're doing and now you are going to challenge a Mastermind of War? Serena, he was praised by the High Sage himself! Stop it Serena and face the facts. Grow up!" With that, Rei sat back down on the bed and bit ferociously into a pear.

Serena growled. "You don't understand Rei. I want to rule alone, okay? My mother can do it and so can I! Why need a husband on the side, dictating your every move, your every word. I'll do fine alone, and you can't help but respect my decisions."

"Don't be such a stubborn mule, Serena. You are going to marry that man no matter what and you can't do anything about it!"

"Rei, I think-"

"Stay out of it Mina!" yelled Serena. "I can defend myself. Rei, this isn't even your decision, okay? You are just a friend, nothing more and nothing less! I don't have to listen to what you are saying!"

"You are right Serena. He shouldn't marry you. After all, who could live with a whining child like you? Even dirt would make a more suitable bride. You don't deserve him."

"You shouldn't be talking. You are the meanest person I know, Rei, but I guess you can't help it!" Now Serena was screaming but the three girls witnessing this scene didn't dare stop the fighting. Anyway, they never could stop it before.

Mina tried once more. "Gu-uys-"

"Stay out of it," both of them yelled and Mina cowered back. Ami and Lita shook their heads in disappointment.

"Pig!"

"Ass!"

"Jack- ass!"

"Butt -ass!"

"Freak!"

"Bitc-"

Then suddenly, Serena stopped and the whole room fell into silence. Ami, Lita, and Mina kept on staring at the two, not able to believe what Serena was about to say. 

Rei just stared and Serena broke down. She whispered, "I'm scared all right?....I'm scared." 

Ami blinked and suddenly al of them hit realization. Serena wasn't being brazen, she was truly scared all this time.

The black-haired girl gave a small smile of triumph but went to comfort her friend never the less. "Serena, every will have to marry sometime (except those saints but they don't matter) and we will always be there to help you through life. That's what friends are for."

"Serena, you know, if you were scared all this time, you can tell us," said Mina. 

"Yeah. We'll always be there for you. We're united, remember?" grinned Lita, wiping of a tear from Serena's cheek. Ami said, "You are that glue which holds us all together Serena. We love you dearly."

Lita joined in for the hug and so did Mina and Ami. Serena, although suffocating in the middle of the group, she felt as if the world was suddenly hers and her heart was warm all over. She closed her eyes and gave a watery smile. Now, she can deal with this, now that her fear was lifted of her chest. Lita, gave a laugh after seeing Serena's relieved face and then, slightly abashed for bringing it up at the moment, she said, "What about the parents?"

She received frowns all around and she put up her hands. "All right, All right. Bad time to ask. Don't kill me." 

Everyone laughed and plummeted pillows at her. Serena laughed, knowing now that she had support. She had never told them for fear of annoyed comments but now...she was happy. They were true friends.

"Rei, I never meant those things I called you," Serena told her.

Rei grinned. "And I the same -except that 'pig' part." Serena eyed Rei's challenge, grabbed a pillow and all of them soon ended in a pillow fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, early morning , while the servant were still asleep, Rei decided to take a stroll down to the gardens - without her parents. Along the way, she passed through a hall with huge marble pillars on either side. There were no wall so that the viewer could see the gardens below. Then as Rei was walking, she heard whispering. That's weird, she thought. None of them should be up yet. For no reason, she quieted her footsteps and walked closer. But when Rei realized who was talking, she was curious. Why were Queen Serenity and Queen Helena up at this hour. Rei crept behind a pillar, trying to catch parts of the conversation. She felt guilty but she was a curious princess.

"should we tell them.....danger....hurt themselves?"

"no, not at any cost.......too late.....I believe you....sorry."

"Someone else knows other than us." Rei heard Queen Serenity's voice grow panicked.

"Helena......Prince.......dangerous......Serena.......why?"

Rei definitely heard enough. She turned to creep out the same way she had come in. Serena was in danger. And she was marrying it in another five days. And it was too late. The pre-nuptials were already given yesterday evening. What could she do?


	7. Revealed Hearts chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the seventh chapter. I know you guys have been waiting for this...so have I. I mean, I was waiting for the idea for the seventh chapter to pop up and it did, so here it is. Some of you asked the story to go back to the two original characters the story was _supposed_ to be about : Serena and Darien. Sorry. I strayed too much didn't I? Well, this chapter kinda concentrates on them, but wait- Next chapter -It's all about your favorite couple! (at least I hope so) Please stick with me. I'm building up okay? And also, some commented on not understanding the end for the sixth chapter but unfortunately, its too late for me to change the ending because I already finished this chapter and too late to go back and fix it! (you see, I write the intros after I complete the chapter...weird!) But just to explain the ending, Rei hears the queens talking but she doesn't catch everything they say and ends up assuming that Darien was a danger to Serena but the pre -wedding vows already taken -and right now -those two are practically married..so no undoing. But anyway, anywho, I hope you love this chapter. And this is a note: **If you haven't read the message in the intro of sixth chapter -READ IT NOW!!! Its the one about changed names.**

And I would like to commemorate the signed reviewers. If you sent one without a name, remember that I appreciate yours too: ~~@NGELBLOOD~~ (don't know why her name became a link *shrug *) **schoolgirltil2005**, **Gelasia, Nakee, Daughter of the Moon, aya, Lady Dark Angel, Rheia, minakochan90, KeeperOfTheMoon, anita, and Celest SilverMoon**

All you guys really, really helped by telling me what the readers what...I love you all (butdon'texpectmetodothisagainbecauseIfeelreallylazy) lol..

ONTO THE SEVENTH CHAPTER ONWARDS LADS!!!! .....OR LASSIES!!! Oh and by the way....my little addition to the rules of the story - once a royal couple gets married, they can't get divorced because the marriage was under the ruling and blessing of a heavenly lord or something and to separate willingly will only cause problems with that lord....the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei tip toed back to her room, although there was no specific reason to. Rei slowly closed the door behind her and walked wearily to her cabinet. Was she sure she heard right? Prince Darien was dangerous to Serena? Why? Should she tell Serena about this...no -no she couldn't. Would just have to keep a close eye on her groom. She fished out a small, silver key from under the bottoms of one of the drawers and placed it in the lock of the cabinet. 

_Click_

The latch came open and she opened the doors, and a fume of sweet odors escaped from inside. Rei breathed in the potpourri and pulled out some candles. She looked at them dearly. She had made them from her own hands. She had to make the wax and the mold and everything needed for a candle otherwise, there was no use in them. The reason was because she needed to transfer some of her dust into the wax and with candles bought from a store, it just wasn't possible. There were some old pieces of paper next to the candles and she pulled them out too. They had writing gracefully painted in the Martian language. Seeing the bold lashes of black ink calmed Rei. 

She carried the materials to the middle of the room and slowly placed them on the floor. Her forefinger lit up with flickering flames. She pointed to the floor and in a flash of red, there was fire hovering over the candles. Rei sat down and separated the papers and the candles. She placed each candle around the fire and a piece of writing in front of them. Now, she was ready. 

She closed her eyes and reached for a candle. Her brows scrunched together. She needed to perfect balance of focus. Her mind searched for it looking far and wide, and suddenly Rei felt as light as a feather. She had reached the balance. Inside her, similar flames lit up, warming her soul and mind. Blindly, Rei guided the candle to the fire, and did the same with the rest. She finished without burning herself- she was trained by one of the best masters after all. Like an ocean, the scents waved and lashed around the fire, swirling together like a cyclone. Her hair flew back, whipping through the winds sent from the flames. Still, she was calm and she maintained her position. The small pieces of paper had some force keeping them still as well.

"_Wise men of the universe, come now and we shall commerce_," she chanted over and over again, her tongue lilting the words, although they were devoid of emotions. Anyone listening won't have understood because the language was one of far lands and seas never heard of. The silent flames began flickering and licking at the scents curling around them. Higher and higher they grew and faster and faster did to cyclone get. Rei pushed her mind to the pinnacle of concentration, to the tip of her commands. And then, everything died down.

Silence spread through the room. Rei fluttered her eyes open and her confusion lit up. What happened? She looked around in panic. Where was the saying? Her hands searched each paper, looking for any difference. God damn it, she was shaking. Why didn't they show? Why didn't they help her? Oh why? Tears sprung to her eyes and she continued to search through the litter on the floor. 

She fell back down and placed her face in her hands. And her sobs echoed in the room. Why wouldn't they help her? She felt pain in her heart to think that she couldn't perform anymore. She had failed. After awhile, through her watery eyes, she looked at the fire. She didn't know if she imagined it but, was there something in it? Rei wiped of the tears with her hand and stared at the fire. There _was _something there she flung her arms through it but them pulled them back in pain. Her face screwed up in pain but she still stared at the fire. They sent it differently. They wanted to show her something but what? The flames kept covering anything legible. Then she had an idea. Rei slowly, but painfully repeated the steps to building up her focus again but this time her eyes were open. Suddenly, through the red tips of the fire, she could see what was in there. Strings of smoke began to form words. The words then raised up and up and Rei silently read them. They flew up, right in front of her face, as if urging her to read carefully.

_Do not despair for you friend_

He shall do no harm....to her

But should something else touch her...

Beware, for a war will strike and

It will receive his doomed wrath....

And should that doom destroy us all...

Rei shivered at the message. She felt as if icicles were scraping her back. Everything died down again and this time Rei didn't notice. She was right. Serena will be in trouble. But not from her fiancé. Of that, Rei was relieved. At least it seems that Darien is willing to protect Serena. There was something wrong about the message. She read it over and over in her mind but her feeling didn't recognize any of the words to be misplaced. She sighed and blew of the flames of the candles and vanquished the fire between. They she packed up the things, washed her face in the sink and changed to her clothing. The message kept repeating itself...what was wrong. She reached for the door handle and thought of the time. It must be at least seven in the morning. The ritual may not have seem long, but it did take hours to perform. 

'I wonder where Justine is? She normally comes to bath me at this time -" her thoughts cut off as Rei suddenly felt as she was an ass not to realize what was wrong. She felt dumbstruck. Her hand paused on the door knob. Shaking in revelation. The message didn't say "he" or "she" or "they". The message said "it." And that "it" will receive the wrath. That "it" was a "something." But what could it be? And will saving the imperial princess cost all their lives? Or will Darien actually destroy them....she didn't know. Rei walked until she reached the practitioner's study. Her arm was throbbing now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He strode down the stairs, tying the knot on his night gown. Where the hell was the kitchen? He made a note to himself to know the whole castle outlines. Darien smoothed his dark hair back and went in search of the opening to the kitchen. His stomach grumbled. 'Ah, but it might not be grumbling for _food_." He grinned to himself and walked around the ballroom. He was sure it had doors leading the kitchen. He remembered the servants coming through the door to serve food each day. He reached out to open it when suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blue cloth. He backed up against the door. Since the wall on each side protruded from the sides, he was hidden well enough. He heard doors fling open and soft footsteps exit the room. Darien wondered whether to follow or not. Might be just a servant to meet a lover...but could it be? He narrowed his eyes and silently walked through the doors. He was in the hallway that led to the gardens. And as he watched, his head spun in anger as he recognized that stranger as his own bride. All at once, his hunger was replaced by fury.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena walked through the maze, being careful not to mix up the directions. Left, now right, right again, she muttered to herself. She had much to tell him today. Yesterday, she couldn't have seen him for she retired early after the pre- nuptials. She shivered. She didn't really want to think about that. Once or twice, her robe got stuck in the sharp branches but she didn't really not. Finally, she reached the middle, which was a huge space with a marble floor and a grand fountain in the middle. She walked over the fountain and sat down. 

"Oh, Felix, " she cried teasingly, "where are you loverboy?"

Her hand dipped into the refreshing water and she fidgeted around with the colorful fishes swimming around, irritated by the intruding hand. She felt a breath of hot air next to her and she spun around. She looked up in joy and exclaimed, "I never tire of seeing you, loverboy."

She reached around the neck and gave the mighty cat a squeeze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien gritted his teeth he wanted to look around the corner of the hedge but then he would be seen. He hadn't even known that this maze had existed. From what he could tell, Serena was facing the way she had come in and her "loverboy" seemed to have her occupied at the moment. He heard her giggle and his eyes darkened, his pupils turning to stone. 

"Whoa! Calm down Felix! I will be here for a while!" she shrieked in laughter. Darien thought he could hear a small growl. Damn that girl. Was she actually even a virgin?

"I have so much to tell you and such little time. I wish you could always be with me." Then she sighed. They were mocking him. Darien could here the taunting in their voices. His hands curled into fists.

"First come closer to me, "he heard her say. "Tonight is very chilly." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix was a huge Persian white tiger with some red fur framing his face. It was almost twice the height of a normal tiger. Serena had found him on the streets of Jupiter, a small mutt, starving on the streets. She was only seven then but she was determined to take the small tiger home and nurse. Her mother had resisted the idea of keeping Felix forever but one day, when Serena accidentally fell of from a wall of the Palace, Felix had rescued her and from then on, Queen Serenity agreed to keep him but on one condition. Huge white tigers weren't known to many on the Moon so Serena had to let him loose at night and keep him hidden in the mornings, when the servants were awake. Once in a while, a servant or a villager caught side of the mighty apparition but filed it away as stress working its wonders. The other princesses knew and sometimes would come with Serena to play with him.

Serena curled up against the tiger on the marble floor. She sighed as he placed his head over hers.

"You are wonderful," she praised Felix took it with a lick. Serena giggled again. "Stop it, you naughty boy! I see what you are doing. You're trying to make up for yesterday, aren't you?"

Felix seemed to shake his head in shocked denial but Serena knew better. "Ah, Felix," she sighed. "I have to get married in a few days now. I really don't want to. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with my friends and you. That's all I need. But Rei was right. I need to move on with my life. Felix, don't whine. I will always meet you under the midnight stars until the day I die. I know you'll always be here for me, loverboy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien couldn't take it anymore. His jaw had tightened up and his eyes were devoid of any emotion. He felt like wringing her tiny neck between his hands. He couldn't bare looking over the hedge... he didn't want to see her with _him_.

'That bitch,' he snarled to himself. 'That whore will never meet him again after I'm done with her. So not only does she dress like one but she is one. She will know who is the master then.' His lip curled in demonic pleasure. 

He had remembered the way into the maze and slowly, he began to walk out. 'Then I will humiliate her in front of the whole palace. She will deserve what she is worth.' 

With that thought in mind, he walked back into the palace and back into his bed. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now. He will have his retaliation 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena turned one last time to give her companion one last hug. Then she looked at the sky. Dawn was arising and she didn't have much time. She had poured her heart to Felix for hours now, and Felix had been compassionate. Serena knew that Felix could understand what she was saying and sometimes was regretful that he couldn't talk back. Felix whined, and Serena considered about staying for a bit longer but she knew she couldn't. She scolded at the tiger, "do you want to get me in trouble?"

Felix shook his head mournfully. 

"Then you know you have to let me go. We had a fun time Felix and I promise I will come tomorrow. Then we can run in the meadows again and play again. Oh wait-before I leave."

Serena stuck her hand into the pocket of her robe and fished out a box of chocolates. Serena warned him, " These are from Lita. Their made especially for tigers like you. I know, I know. It looks small but one piece of chocolate is supposed to fill you up. Lita said so. Don't you dare eat these at once. You just had a huge buffet so don't stuff yourself too much with these chocolates. I have to go now."

Serena turned around to walk out but not before saying, "I love you Felix."

She was sure the cat crooned back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena rushed to her bed, took off her robe and slippers. She wanted to sleep but that idea seemed miles away. Serena laid but she couldn't sleep. All she could think of was her marriage in a few days... Was he really as terrible as she was thinking of him? She had told Felix that she never wanted to marry him but was she lying? Serena thought back to the day of her pre- nuptials...

~~~~~ flashback ~~~~~

Serena sighed as she stared into the mirror. Any viewer who have thought that she was heading for the slaughters. Her pale pink gown almost bore a white look, shining and glittering under the crystal lights. The gown was sleeve-less and the top hugged tightly around her chest. The straps to the gown were thin and transparent, almost not there. Early in the morning her maid, Natasha, had come in to set her hair. It was in the royal mark, tow pigtails floating out of the buns on to of her head. Natasha oohed and ahhed as she placed a headband of white roses on her mistress's head. Serena's gown was wrapped tight around her till her waist and then flowed freely from there on. There was one touch missing and Serena reached out for them....then she stopped. Was it really worth it to act the whore anymore? Rei and the others were right. Would the extra blush and shadow help her? A tear threatened to leak from her eye but she wiped it off. There was a knock on the door and Serena said to come in.

There stood Queen Serenity, in all her splendor. Her tranditonal royal clothes curved around her body, showing off her elegance. The hair, too, was much like Serena's, except her head was adorned by the royal Moon tiara. She smiled and went to hug her daughter. 

"My, dear. I want to thank you."

Serena tried to not sniff. "For what? For being about to throw my life into someone's hands? For giving away my freedom?"

Serenity tried not to grin. "My dear, I know how much this will affect your life, but honey, it won't be as bad as that. Darien is a most, umm, upright prince and he will take care you dear."

Serena could swaer she saw a hood of darkness flash in her mother's eyes. She glared. "You know as well as I do, that he is a rake. How do I know that he will look after me?"

The Queen hardened. "That does not matter. He knows he is responsible for taking care of you and that is good enough."

Serena growled, "You make me sound like a, a chicken!" She mocked, "He is responsible for taking care of you...thatgoodfornothingbastard."

"I didn't quite catch that honey...."

"Nothing."

Serenity sighed. Will her daughter ever be tamed? She didn't know. "All right dear. If there is anything you need, Natasha will provide it...and honey.."

Serena went back to stare at the mirror on the dresser. Was her left eye bigger than her right. She peered closer and squinted.

"No matter what you do, remember that I'm always proud of you and that I'll love you...always."

With that the door closed and Serena was left alone. She kept her gaze on the mirror. In a matter of days, s he was going to be tied with rope with a man she wasn't sure she liked...why? Oh why?

~~ ~~

Darien stood in a corner, murmuring to his generals. Jadeite was grinning. "My, my Darien. Please keep those wedding jitters to yourself," he said sardonically as Darien leaned casually onto a nearby wall. His face was uninterested in Jadeite's jibe. "This is a pre-nuptial."

"How you ruin all the fun, my prince."

There the messenger appeared at the door and announced, "Introducing the guardians of the royal Moon Princess Serenity."

"Princess Minara of Venus."

Mina stepped into the ballroom and gave dainty curtsies to everyone in the room. Her hair was set up in a loose bun on her head, with ringlets falling out in precise places. On top of her head was the tiara representing Venus. Her face was sparkling with the pale yellow diamonds dangling from her ears. She was dressed in the purest of yellows. It had long transparent sleeves going of the shoulders, and the sleeves ended into loose pieces of cloth dangling from her wrists. She gracefully glided down the stairs and walked towards her parents. She looked in the direction of the generals and the prince and sent a small wink their direction. Malachite paled for a second but didn't dare stare after the princess.

"Princess Litana (an: the 'n' actually has the wavy line on top, making it lita(nya). o_O heehee..that's all) of Jupiter. In entered Lita, her eyes peering into the crowd like an eagles. She too gave dainty but somewhat sharp curtsies and ambled down the stairs. Her brown hair was in the usual fashion of a ponytail but her hair had been curled and primmed, giving the effect of waves. Her dress was velvet and flowed down in a straight line down her body, only stretching over her chest and hips. It had no sleeves or straps, starting at the bottom of her neck bone. It was of a forest green color, bringing out her eyes. Wrapped loosely around her arms was a sheer piece of green material, giving the effect of elegance.

"Princess Reina of Mars," said the announcer.

And in came Rei, the tempting siren of her room, or so thought Jadeite. Suddenly, he had this heavy and light feeling in his stomach. His eyes latched on with the princess's. She felt trapped in his power, somehow. She managed to divert herself to make the curtsies. Her hair was arranged into a bun, with chopsticks holding her hair together. Wisps of tendrils framed her proud face. Her body was emphasized every way by her oriental, silk dress. It had short sleeves and a low, square cut. The gown was red with pale golden dragons stitched in. Down the side, were slits going up to her knees, revealing her thin, red stiletto heels. Rei walked down, carefully avoiding the general's eyes. 

"Princess Amiella of Mercury."

And out came Ami, her eyes half hooded and shy. She had always hated crowds. Her hair, since it was short, was just fluffed but like the other princesses, she also claimed the tiara of her respecting planet. Her blue eyes were wide and innocent, the blue sapphires she wore energized her face, radiant and warm. Zoicite smiled reassurance at her. Ami caught the smile and somehow, she seemed to loosen up. The gown was of icy blue velvet which seemed to drape over her body like a glove. The gown was tightly held at her chest, since there were no straps or sleeves. The sash lining the top ended in a bow around the back. Ami gave her respects to the crowd and joined her family on the other side.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon."

Everyone glued their eyes to the door and Darien also seemed vaguely interested. Was she going to put aside her slut act today, he wondered. There was no Princess Serenity, for she didn't appear at the door. Darien stood up, vague irritation claiming his features.

This time the messenger, loudly, "PRINCESS SERENITY OF THE MOON."

And out rushed a girl in pink and she barely stopped herself from going over the stairs. She scowled at the messenger and then turned a sweet smile onto the audience. Whatever Darien was expecting, he wasn't really for this. She was beautiful, a picture of innocence and beauty. The other men in the room seemed to appreciate the view also. This time Darien was very irritated. What the hell was with the men? Half of them were married! He decided to lean back onto the pillar again, and put on a black face. Zoicite leaned over and said, "Darien, you don't seem very impressed."

"I've seen better."

Zoicite shrugged and said, "So have I but only one better."

Princess Serenity seemed to latch her eyes onto Darien but her curtsies were for everyone else. Her pink cheek seemed radiant from the running and her wide blue eyes sparkled with challenge towards her groom. Her chest seemed to be moving by the heavy breaths that she took in. Darien almost groaned. He had lied to Zoicite. She was impressing. Unfortunately, damn impressing.


	8. Revealed Hearts chapter 8

Ooooohhhhhh.......here comes the bride- all dressed in white. You know, that does not rhyme unless you say it in a hill billie way: here comes the bry, all dressed in why... but anyway, hello! Thanks for all those reviews, people! Really love 'em. Some of you asked questions about some stuff and I'm here to clear them all up. First, I'd like you all the keep in mind that the flashback is still going on...unless I say so in the story. It isn't only in Serena's view but the whole thing. Second, any **author notes I would like to give will be given up here in the intro so please read this all. This is the last time I will type this note (thank god!) **The only reason I wrote one on Lita last time was cause I was to lazy to add it in the intro. Okay, now to the answers to some of the questions asked. Luna and Artemis, the royal cats, may not be added into this story. I'm already having major trouble with the dialogues of the characters and I really don't need to add more....sorry...lol...for all those cat fans out there. Be happy with Felix. Some asked about the one better in Zoicite's mind and I reserve the rights to calling you all idiots for not realizing....*shakes head *.....why is this not getting through your heads? (raises hands to heaven)....I'll let you figure it out (lol)....well that's all for now and lets get on with the story....and the eighth chapter!!!!! Another note: ***_NEW STORY ALERT* *NEW STORY ALERT *I'VE STARTED A _NEW STORY_, "_AN UNLIKELY PAIR_." THIS ONE'S RATED 'R' BUT I DON'T THINK IT'LL BE MAKING IT AS HARSH AS THE RATINGS...I HAVE TO SEE ABOUT THAT...BUT IT YOU HAVE THE TIME, TRY TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER...IT'S SET IN THE TIME OF DUKES, EARLS, BARONS, AND KINGS....TRY IT!_**

(grand music in the background) here comes the clown in a purple gown....just kidding! (lol) But atleast it rhymes. Oh wait- one more thing. Something I introduced in chapter 3 is here again...enjoy! (hint: read last paragraph of chapter 3..short but to the point)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien examined his fingernails in boredom. So the chit decided to drop her act, did she? He saw her underlying fury at his vague expression and grinned. So, she was expecting him to be awed at her sight like the rest of the fools in the room. No, he wasn't going to go along with her this time. Maybe he should start admiring her firends for a while. He wanted to anger her like she had angered him with her poor disguise. He was furious at her, especially at what she really was underneath that slutty dress and make- up. Did she not think that he was good enough for her? 

Serena raised her chin and her eyes shimmered. Bastard...he should be grateful that she wasn't hiding in make- up. He should be staring at her figure, his eyes- wait. Serena's brow wrinkled. What was she thinking? She didn't want him to notice her. Maybe he was so disinterested in her that he would drop the marriage. But...did she want him to? Serena frowned deeply but quickly put on a smile while walking towards her parents. She cast a quick glance and the prince. Damn him, he was smiling at Rei. Then he caught her gaze and smirked. She realized that he was mocking her...at their prenuptial!

Queen Serenity rose from her throne to receive her daughter. She gently took her hand and addressed the guests. "My dear friends and loyal followers, today is a grand day for all of us. Your princess, and my daughter, Serenity, is to be given her hand in marriage to the great prince of Earth, Prince Darien. We shall celebrate in joy and festivity, for they are our future rulers and the symbolization of our next generation." Then she turned to her daughter, her eyes glittering. Serena realized that her mother was holding back tears and she gave a smile of assurance, something she needed herself. 

"My dear daughter, you have grown so quickly before my eyes, from a charming (but mischievous) babe to a beautiful woman. Today, I grieve to give you away-"

Then why are you, Serena thought but she quickly regretted her viciousness. She was starting to accept what was happening to her and she knew that her mother was just doing her best to make her happy. She sighed inward. Then she cast a glance at Darien. He had straightened up and he was looking directly at her- no, at her mother. As her mother went on, Serena observed her "knight in shining armor". He was beautiful- that was the only word for him. He surpassed every man in the ballroom, with grace and radiating charm. His hair was combed back and his clothing was simple but elegant. Serena wanted to fan herself before fainting into a puddle. Damn him. Why wouldn't he look at her? Serena wanted to eat a prune rather that think those thoughts. She tried to concentrate on her mother but... 

~~~~~~

Father Bartholomew raised the silver cup towards them. Darien took it and drank a sip of the sweet nectar inside. Then he passed it to Serena who did the same. The priest then said, "Under the great eyes of Selene, the First Queen of the Moon, both of you are now bond in ways that can never be separated. You have now been blessed by all in this room and the ones above. Now you shall take these rings-" 

Serena stared at the Father's blank face. She gulped subconsciously. Did he have to make it sound so damning? Bond in ways that can't be separated? She reached for the ring and slipped it onto her fiancé's finger. The whole prenuptial was a big blur of people and rituals and drinks of the holy gods. Serena felt slightly dizzy. Darien seemed nonchalant about the whole process, all controlled and staid. She envied his indifference. She wondered if he had ever cared about his freedom, he attachment to her. Then she reminded herself bitterly, of course, he still had his freedom. He was allowed to parade his mistresses under her nose while she was to remain calm and willing. For some reason, the thought angered her.

Darien took her hand and slipped the diamond ring onto her ring finger. He studied her face all he could. Hell, she was beautiful. He large, cerulean blue eyes shimmered. He wondered, with what? He hoped she was thinking of the honeymoon. He certainly was. Suddenly he felt guilty. What if she was scared? She was still a virgin and innocent of the ways of sex...well, he would teach her. He almost groaned at the thought. 

~~~ end of flashback ~~~

Serena sighed. She reluctantly corrected her lie. Yes, she wanted to marry the man. She wanted to give up her freedom for him. She didn't know why. For the days he had been here, all he did was act like a chaperone and anger her to her very bones... but still... Serena was a little scared at this revelation. How could she want to be attached, especially to a man who seemed to ignore her?

~~~~~~

Darien twirled the white rose between his fingers. He stared into the waterfalls between the meadow. How did she become such a great actress? How could he have been such a fool. He was probably going to be the father of a bastard now, and no one could do anything for she was a princess. He smiled bitterly and thought, I was right. All princesses are whores. How could I have fallen for her. Then he shook his head. No, he hadn't fallen for her. He had just admired her. Yes, lust was what he had felt. Well, that was all there was going to be between them. 

He saw someone approaching him and turned to greet them.

"Ah, Princess Serenity. I'm glad you granted to honor me with your presence."

Serena frowned for a moment. Was that sarcasticness she heard? "Well, yes. I saw you standing here and I decided that maybe we should talk, of our future together."

Serena didn't notice Darien's death grip on the rose. He turned to give her a slow, controlled smile. "Yes. We should. Are you going to play the slut again, my dear? For it isn't accepted on Earth. There, people hate others who pull the wool over their eyes."

Serena gulped visably. Why was she feeling so nervous? "About that, my lord- "

"Darien."

"Well, about that - _Darien -_ I apologize. You see, now that I think about it, I realize that I didn't really even have a solid reason to do it. I guess it was for the freedom of independence..."

"Haven't you had enough independence at night?"

"Excuse me?"

Darien gritted his teeth. Why was she such a good actress. He suspected no guile in her face. If he hadn't followed her last night, he would have still been a fool, lusting after her innocence. He said sharply, "Never mind. Well, what about our future?"

She might as well not beat around the bush. "We should lay out a few rules."

Now this was interesting. Darien believe that she was acting like a fool but he continued to listen to her. "We should?" Serena flushed under his gaze. Damn it, what was wrong with her? 

"Yes, we should. After all, everyone deserves a happy marriage."

Except me, he thought, staring at her stomach. Was she pregnant right now? When had she thought about this? When she slept with a partner last night. He could swear that people believed that it wasn't respectful to approach him with this. She seemed to recognize the fact for she was fidgeting with her gown. Maybe she was just nervous. Maybe she was just acting.

"First, I would like to request a few days before we...um.."

"Have sex?" Darien winced at his sharp words. Serena looked surprised, "Uh, yes. I wish to get to know each other before we consummate. That way, it could be more, uh, pleasant....?"

"What is your second rule?"

"That we stay loyal and truthful to each other. I heard that marriages relied on this."

Darien almost laughed at that. What a hypocritical woman she was. Hell if he was going to follow that rule. 

"And the last is that you should learn to trust me when I don't tell you things."

She was probably thinking of her dear Felix. "I see."

"You do?"

Darien meet her gaze and said, "I believe that I will need time to think up of my own. Yours seem very strict, do they not? I believe that with the last one, you would still maintain your freedom. What is in it for me? No, don't say anything. I believe it is time for lunch. Give me your arm and well shall go."

"Well, do you accept?"

"I believe that a future groom isn't to be accepted with rules attached."

Serena shrugged. "I don't believe it is such a horrible thing to lay out rules for future happiness."

"Don't you?"

"Well, do you accept?"

Darien said slowly, "I believe I shall think about it and tell you later."

Serena wondered at his tone. He seemed annoyed and angered. Well, if he didn't like them, he could just tell her. They could work together to modify them. She shrugged again at gave him her arm.

~~~~~~

Ami walked into the dining hall and gave a smile. She sat herself down next to general Zoicite, who smartly had pulled her chair out for her. Now, everyone was looking at Queen Serenity for her approval. When she had given it, the food was passed out. Oddly, today was a silent meal. Before, there was boisterous laughing and talking from the parents and the men. The girls would mostly talk to one another and giggle at the others conversations. Now, everyone was picking at their food, deep in their own thoughts. Rei seemed to be worried about something and Serena and Darien- well, actually, only Darien- were completely avoiding each other. Serena kept casting quick glances at him. It seemed that Mina noticed it too for she said cheerfully, "Only a week until the wedding, isn't everyone happy?"

Silence and forced smiles were her answer. King Damien gave a controlled grin and Queen Gaea smiled, a little flustered for some reason. Mina decided that any trying would be in vain. She went back to concentrating on the roast duck. Ami shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Any conversation had the life of a small flicker for it soon died away. Then suddenly, Darien asked, "Are you happy with the idea of marrying Serena?"

Queen Serenity appeared to pale significantly but Serena just gave a small smile. "Well, at first, like I told you, I didn't really want to, but now, I don't really mind."

Darien studied her under hooded eyes. "Oh, so the rules you have put to me confirm your acceptance?"

The queen looked sharply at Serena. "What is this I hear, Serenity?"

Serena fidgeted with her table cloth and jumped at her mother's tone. She looked up with some dignity and said, "I thought that a few, agreeable, checks would be of benefit for both of us."

"Serenity, you do not do that, under any circumstances."

Darien wanted to throw his penny in. "I don't remember agreeing to you or making rules of my own."

Serena was flabbergasted. "Why, you -"

"My dear, rules never apply for marriages for they can be broken very easily. Trust me when I say that we can have a happy marriage without them."

Darien grinned as his fiancee's cheeks brightened with anger. He continued, as if not noticing her glare, "Don't you agree with me that rules are immature? They make people feel like they are playing games like little babes. Let us _agree_ on just one rule though. That is, not to make anymore, hmm?"

"But-"

"No, no. Let me continue. I did tolerate your remarks when you had made them but now I would like to correct you now, for I realized that it was quite impertinent of you to approach me like that. Even before we were married. I believe it is showing lack of confidence you future spouse and doubt in his/ her support. That is all I have to say."

Serena felt as if she could spit. Her eyes glazed over with anger. How could he have made such a small thing sound so demeaning? He preached to her like a teacher would to a small child. Damn his hide. How could he embarrass her like this. Everyone were either staring at her with amusement at her stupidity, pity, or disapproval. She opened her mouth only to be cut of by her mother. 

"Serenity, I can not believe that you would do such a childlike thing. Darien is right. That attitude does show the utmost disrespect. Now you shall not argue with me but finish up your meal. Then we can decide to discuss it or not."

Serena raised her chin and resumed eating. She was completely embarrassed and humiliated to her toes. She had also lost any tender feeling to her husband to be. She hated being treated like a child. He was despicable. The rest of the meal continued in silence, except for the tinkering of forks and spoons. Darien admired her grit to not run from the room, but she was definitely punished... for today. His parents tried to soothe her but he imagined it just made her even redder. 

~~~~~~

Jadeite shook his head mournfully at his friend and leader. "How could you have done such a thing to her? What is your problem?"

"Did the food not agree with you? Were you annoyed and you wanted to take it out on someone?"

Darien cast cold glances at Nephrite and Jadeite and shook of their disapproval. "That is none of your business."

Malachite lay back on the fluffed bench. "Well, the girl has guts to remain and finish her lunch. Either that, or she was really hungry."

The earned grins from everyone but Darien you murmured, "She does have one hell of an appetite."

Zoicite frowned. He could swear that Darien wasn't talking about food. He asked slowly, "Darien, has she done something to displease you?"

Darien wanted to yell that wasn't a bloody virgin but a slut. Instead, he said, "No. I'm not in the mood for company. I request that all of you leave."

Malachite groaned, "And just when I was getting comfortable."

"Leave. Now."

Now, Jadeite also realized that this wasn't just some meager matter. Darien was brooding. Something he rarely did. Yes, he plotted and thought up strategies silently but this was different. Darien seemed to be mad about something that he didn't want to say. Jadeite said tartly, "Well, if you going to be so rude, I believe that I will show myself to the door."

"I don't really care."

Zoicite and Nephrite frowned at their prince before exiting. Malachite moaned over the lost bench. Darien hated this. Why did he have to follow her? Why couldn't he just pretend like nothing happened?

~~~~~~

Serena hated the confinements of her room right now. Her mother had forbid anyone to visit her the rest of the day and so from lunch and onwards, she was left alone. She felt embarrassed at her mother's punishment. It made her feel vulnerable and small. She wanted to talk to someone but her friends could help there. They were in beds, fast asleep. Yes, she could go talk to Felix. Her loyal pet. At least he didn't yell at her. All she had to do was feed him and he would be hers. Serena threw her legs over the side of the bed and quickly put on her dressing gown and a robe. It was time to talk to Felix again. He was the only on right now to give her comfort.

~~~~~~

She gave Durmis a quick look over and nodded to herself. Yes. He would blend right in with the guests and servants of the royal household. She slid a sharp nail down the monster's cheek. It, in turn, winced at the pain. 

"Durmis, do you understand your duty?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan to complete it to the fullest?"

"Yes."

"And are you aware of the consequences if you fail to act accordingly?"

Durmis gave a slight pause before responding, "Yes."

She nodded in approval. "Have Botania get you ready to ship out and under cover. Remember, she will have surveillance monitoring your moves, so one toe out of line and-" 

She moved her finger across her throat, depicting a gruesome end. 

"I understand."


	9. Revealed Hearts chapter 9

Alright...first of all..im really REALLY REALLY sorry for this really really REALLY long delay of the ninth chapter...i mean- i've been soooo busy lately that I barely even had time to type ANYTHING. And also I would also like to thank those like who kept e-mailing me and reminding me of my promise and making me feel guilty for....quite a few weeks now.. lol...you know who you are. Well you guys should be happy now cause here is the ninth chapter!!! * trumpets blow * and uhh..well normally I have more to say but you guys probably are soooo excited to see this chapter that...ur not even paying attention to what im saying...? hello??? YOU THERE??? ..lol..well then, onto the story and again...im really really really sorry!!!! *sobs outrageously *....

AND REMEMBER: FOR IMPORTANT NOTES, READ ALL THIS USELESS STUFF THAT I TYPE UP HERE...LOL....that's all...and now..onto the feature presentation!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He blended right in between the chaos. His uniform blended right in with the other white and silver patterns. He carelessly ran one hand through his brown hair to make sure it wasn't too long. Long hair wasn't fashionable between workers. The servants were bustling around, trying their best to keep the cook in his right mind. He was surprised of the security of the palace. Probably they were becoming careless since peace existed between the kingdoms for many years. 

"Oi!! What you be there standing idly for? The Cook will wring yer neck for it! Take this sack of rice into the kitchen for me, will ya?" And saying so, the servant grumbled and dropped the bag at the new servant's feet. He didn't see the scowl as the new servant picked up the sack and carried it to the end of the hallway....

"Damn Metallia...this job is a bitch" he growled to himself as Durmis walked into the kitchen...

~~~~~~~  
Serena stared into her mirror. "I'm going to be a wife today. _I'm _going to a wife."

The door opened behind her and her mother smiled. "That you are, my dear. You look absolutely like a goddess. May the Goddess of the Moon bless this beautiful event."

Serena barely heard what her mother was muttering...she couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was going to be attached by the blessing of a Goddess, making the marriage unbreakable. She was to be Darien's wife for ever. And it only made it worse that she was between the line of hating and fearing him.

~~~~~~~

Darien seemed completely careless. His composure made Zoicite think of a cheetah stretching its long, sleek body.

"I suppose I still am in line to offer you my well wishes Darien," he said. Darien shrugged.

"I just want this to be over with. There isn't anything interesting here."

All the generals raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. When he first came here, he was interested in his future wife. Now, these days, he gave her as much importance as he would to a flea. What the hell was wrong with him?

~~~~~~~

Serena smiled the best she could as her friends all gathered around her to share a hug. Ami whispered, "Serena, may the blessings be with you. And never change, Serena. We all love you."

Serena hugged Ami and kissed her on the cheek. Ami then turned and walked out the room as part of tradition, trying to hold her tears back. A close one was only allowed a word of wisdom before the ceremony. Next it was Lita's turn. She tried to grin but failed miserably. Serena wrapped her arms around her. "Lita I will miss you terribly."

"Oh Serena! Don't forget us when you're on Earth."

Serena growled, "Never!"

As Lita went out the room, Mina squeezed Serena and wiped her tears. "Serena, how will the Sailor Scouts ever manage without you? " she joked. Serena grinned and said, "I think one klutzy scout can be spared."

"Never Serena... we will always need you. You're the bond that hold us all together Serena."

Mina hugged her friend one more time before walking quickly out of the room. Now only Rei was left. Serena turned to face her. Rei kept silent. Serena smiled and asked, "What, no departing teases for me, Rei?"

"Serena, don't fear him. He will protect you."

"What are you saying Rei?"

A tear fell from Rei's eye as she gently hugged Serena. "Serena, you were my best friend. You are my savior, my friend. Never lose yourself between the chaos. Never give up finding yourself when you feel alone and troubled. My spirit will always be with you. And don't push him away Serena. For your sake, don't."

Serena didn't know what to say. She just didn't. Rei kissed Serena on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Now she was alone. She started at the door. She didn't know what to feel. Suddenly, Serena felt the heaviness of her sadness. She didn't notice the tear sliding down her cheek.

~~~~~~

She sat facing Darien in the transporter. He stared back at her, his eyes cool and mocking. Serena quickly turned to wave goodbye her friends and family. She refused to cry in front of him. She'll show him that she wasn't puny. She gave a brilliant smile at everyone as the transporter lifted up. Malachite smiled and said, "Don't worry, my Highness. You will see them again very soon."

Serena turned and asked, her eyes lighten up. "I will?"

Jadeite grinned. "We're not barbarians to separate you forever from everyone."

Nephrite mocked, "Don't lie to her Jadeite. When we get home, you know we're going to lock her up in an underground prison and send her food under the door."

Serena laughed and everyone in the transporter grinned, except Darien. Her voice was almost on the edge of magical. The king and queen of Earth smiled too, each one from the opposite side of the room. The King sat next to Darien and the queen next to Serena. 

The joke instigated a flow of stories and Serena grinned at the dashing adventures the generals seemed to exaggerate. Somewhere in the middle, she tuned out with her own thinking. The ceremony was so swift and flawless. For some reason, Serena frowned at that. Weren't weddings supposed to be long and joyful? 

__

~~~~~~

The Keeper of the Moon looked at the wedding couple as he recited, "And do you take Princess Serena Selene of the Imperial Moon as your lawfully wedded wife, under the blessing of the High Goddess of the Moon, Goddess Selene, and all her people?"

Next to Serena, Darien said, "I do."

"Princess Serena of the Imperial do you take Prince Darien Shields of the Royal Earth as your lawfully wedded husband, under the blessing of the High Goddess of the Moon, Gooddess Selene, and all her people?"

Serena took an inward breath and let out a small, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, the next Rulers of the ....."

~~~~~~

She shivered. When Darien had placed that ring around her finger, she had felt something tug her heart, as if an invisible chain was pulling it to her throat. Serena spread her fingers and looked at the sparkling round of gold. This was what changed everything for her. Now she felt as if she shared an invisible bond with her...husband...

__

~~~~~~

"Serena!!" 

Serena snapped her head to the side as a whirl of purple flew at her. Serena forgot everything as she cried out, "Hotaru!"

Hotaru flew at her friend's shoulders and wrapped her arms around. Serena laughed merrily. Above Hotaru's shoulder she saw the rest of the outer princesses, and gave them a cheerful grin. The fact that a wedding had taken place was completely forgotten by Serena. All she could feel was happiness. And her friends all looked beautiful in their dresses. Michelle was glorious aqua blue satin gown and Setsena had a similar one except her's was of a deep violet. Haruka was wear a simple, gray gown with a floral design down the leg and Hotaru looked adorable in her designed purple gown with straps. 

"Michelle, Haruka, Setsena, its so great to see you all again!" she said as Hotaru untangled herself from the hug.

"And Hotaru, you've grown so tall," she added fondly as Hotaru grinned.

"Thanks Serena! And oh! Congradulations! You're married now! We saw it ALL happen...it was beautiful..." Hotaru faded into a dreamy sigh. "He's such a hunk Serena. Where on Earth did you find him?"

"On Earth," Serena said. 

Serena then was enveloped into a group hug by all the outer princesses. 

Michelle whispered into Serena's ear," I hope he takes good care of you, my dear...you deserve it."

With an extra squeeze and a peck she took Serena's hands into hers and admired the wedding gown.

"Apart from the fact that it's completely destroyed now by Hotaru", she grinned, "It's beautiful."

Hotaru stuck her tongue out and everyone laughed. Haruka gave Serena a light punch on the shoulder and said, "You better be happy okay? Don't you dare cry Serena, " she added quickly as tears welled up in the bride's eyes, matching the ones in her own. Setsena took Serena into her arms, "My dear, we will always be there for you, no matter what happens, remember us and we'll be by your side."

Setsena then stepped back and announced, "Your flight is waiting for you...we're holding you up."

Serena wiped her hand across her eyes and whispered, "I will miss you all. I will never forget any of you!"

Then she headed towards the awaiting guards and she only stopped walking for a spilt second when Michelle called out, "Serena, try and love him."

~~~~~~~

Serena turned to face her new husband, who was now turned away and laughing merrily with his friends. No one seemed to notice the distance between the two, and if they did, they chose not to mention it. What did Rei and the outer princesses know that she didn't? This was frustrating. They were hiding something from her. Why wouldn't they tell her the whole story? Try and love a heartless jerk like him? She almost scoffed. She'd rather go mad. He hadn't given her a single glance or thought in the past hour. She could barely imagine spending the rest of the _day_ with him. Then she thought of the tradition after the wedding. Oh dear. The honeymoon. Serena blushed and then scolded herself for doing such . She was going to have to think of something and quick. The queen noticed and smiled, "My dear, whatever are you blushing for?"

She then followed Serena's darting eyes to Darien and gave a small smile. "Oh," she grinned. "I see.."

Serena blushed furiously. "It's not what you think!"  
"Of course my dear. Has your mother told you about, umm, what to expect in the matrimonial bedchambers?"

Serena shook her head. Everything went so fast, she barely had time to even give her mother a proper good-bye. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt the transporter enter a graceful landing. This was surprising.

"We're here? Already?"

"It might surprise you, your Highness, but Earth is closer in distance to the Moon than any of the other planets," Malachite said.

Serena dismissed the grandeur title. "Please, call me Serena."

Darien then grabbed her hand and said coldly, "It's time to get off, _Serena_. And try to put on a smile. They'll be waiting to see how nice and wonderful their new queen is."

For some reason, his words came out bitter and sarcastic. 

He practically dragged her to the exit while Serena was still confused. " 'they'? I'm a queen?"

The generals were first to exit and Serena heard the loud cheering and clapping from the huge group that cluttered around the transporter. Then it was the king and queen of Earth. More clapping and cheering. Then it was their turn. Darien kept his poker face as he and Serena stepped out of the transporter. Serena kept moving but Darien held her back. The crowd fell to silence. Serena tried to concentrate on the horizon. She knew she was waiting for their approval. And so was Darien. He wanted they're approval of her. Suddenly, there was an uproar of heavy clapping and loud cheering. Serena felt herself loosen up as she walked down the stairs and trough the crowd. She heard people call out to her and admire her.

"Welcome, your Grace!"  
"We hope you love it on Earth!"

"Oi., she's a pretty one isn't she?"  
"Pretty? Her beauty doesn't have any parallel. Welcome, your Highness!"

She felt herself growing more confident and her wavering smiles grow to huge grins. She waved her free hand towards the people, blowing a small kiss once in a while.

Darien gripped tightly onto her arm and Serena let out a small yelp. 

"Serena, if you observe something of the people walking before you, maybe you could try and comprehend one of our customs."

Serena turned her eyes toward the king and queen walking in front of her, rigid, they're bodies strong and vibrant, never letting anyone doubt of their royalty. She also noticed that they weren't waving or smiling and her grin fled her face. Already, two minutes on Earth, and he found something else to reprimand her for. Until the carriage, she imitated the royal couple, more for getting back at Darien than for his stupid traditions.

"Well done Serena," he whispered through his teeth, although his compliment came out sounding mean. "But don't get carried away with compliments. They say to _every_ _woman _who's dangling in my arms, for i doubt your beauty has no parallel..."

For some reason, the sharp insult didn't affect her as bad as it was meant to. She tried hard to think of something to shoot back at him, but she was tired. Come tomorrow, she would be ready for his games, whatever they were.

She sighed. This was going nowhere. How ever is she going to survive? 


	10. Revealed Hearts Chapter 10

Hi hi hi people!!! Welcome to chapter 10!!!! *****squeals * lol...I hope you all are really really excited...well those of you who even lasted until this chapter...yeah yeah..i know..the last few haven't been too exciting but what can i do!?!? I'm making all this up as I go so you have to forgive me on the loose plot here but i've created too many stories in here and even I'm getting confused..lol..

Anyway, on to CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She peered through the opening, trying not to be too obvious about it, and she was barely able to hold in a gasp of wonder. As they rolled through countryside, the bright colors of petunias, daffodils, lillies, and more types of flowers than Serena ever saw sprang out, radiant in the bright sunshine. She wanted to sigh at the sit of a wild herd of horses as they galloped into the horizon. The trees were lush and inviting and the grass had a merry look to it. It was like a scene from a fairy tale. Just as she tried to study the flowers more, she was then shaken from her seat as the coachman lead them through a series of ruts. Unfortunately, it led to her bumping into Darien more than a few times with him seeming not too happy about it either.

When Serena finally managed to regain her balance, she tried to concentrate on the scenery again but then Gaea announced, "We should be close to the palace anytime now."

The rest of the ride went in silence until Darien said, "You can see the palace to the left there, Serena."

Serena at first startled, then looked out and her eyes widened. It was huge. Atleast three times the size of the palace of the Moon. It was made all of marble, the white and gray mixture bringing out the grandeur of its majesty. From the top of the huge pillars hung flags with the royal colors, flying in the breeze. To her it looked like the temple of Zeus, the God of all Greek Gods. Serena managed to whisper,"It's beautiful."

Everyone smiled at her awestruck expression. Darien just shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

She clamped her jaw, realizing that she had just acted like a naive village idiot. 

"I suppose so."

~~~~~~

Durmis thought many curses as he scrubbed the dishes. The string of curses went on long and forever. It was too late. The princess left. The marriage was finished. And here he was, stuck with scrubbing the dishes. He snatched the next one handed to him as he wanted to snarl. The maid took a quick step back, annoyed.

"Oi, you better not be getting that attitude around 'ere. Back to work for ya."

Durmis gave a low snarl and started scrubbing vigorously.

"By the by, I 'aven't seen you around here. What's you're name?"  
"It is of no importance for you. I'm only here temporarily."

She snapped, "Oi! No reason to get all smart aleck about it."

He had the urge to groan.

~~~~~~

Serena gave a slight nod to the maid, dismissing her. Right after the maid exited, Serena plopped onto the bed. Today was to tiring. First the tour of the palace, which had made Serena awe at every turn in the royal residence. Darien's small sardonic smile didn't help any. Then her chamber. It was beautiful. The pink gauzy curtains gave the room a certain floating sensation and the bed was covered with a variety of flowers. She picked up a red rose and twirled it between her fingers. 

Already, she was missing Felix and her friends and her mother. Suddenly, her heart became hollow again. Here, in the grandeur of the palace, she felt miserably alone. 

~~~~~~

Rei and the others lingered in Serena's chamber room, not wanting to leave the feel of it, the feel of Serena. Hotaru bounced up and down on the bed, remembering how she and Serena used to try and touch the ceiling, seeing who was taller. A grin appeared. Serena proved to be the shortest princess of them all. While everyone else was above 5' 6'' , Serena alone stood at 5' 4 1/2 ''.

Mina gave cursory glances at the dresser, longing for the times when she and Serena used to apply on everything until they cracked with laughter. It had only been a day and a half but it seemed longer for everyone in the room.

Most of all, for Queen Serenity. She couldn't resist smiling as she saw the princesses looking down with melancholy.

"My dears, do cheer up. I have a surprise for you all ."

Ami tried a smile. "What is it, Aunty?"

"Well Serena doesn't know about it but I think she'll appreciate it very much."

That got everyone's attention. Michelle looked curious while Rei insisted, "Well tell us already!"

Serenity laughed. "Alright Rei. You all get to visit the earth in a fortnight," she said, and while they cheered, she continued, "But remember, be on your guard. Earth is a place where you've never been before. Act wise in your decisions and think before you leap."

Hotaru looked concerned. "Have you told Serena this?"

The queen rolled her eyes and laughed, "She stopped taking my advise as soon as she learned how to talk."

At that, everyone laughed.

~~~~~~

She frowned at the news. They were married? Already? Her mind filled with fury as she blasted the messenger to the floor with a snap of her fingers.

"Don't ever again, never, bring me bad news."

He stuttered. "Y-yes, my Highness." He struggled to get back on his feet

He turned to leave but then an inhuman scream erupted from him as flames licked his whole body into ashes. She grinned. This was only the beginning. Durmis wasn't doing his job. He was to keep an eye on the princess at all times. She summoned the next messenger in line. As he tried to stutter out his information she snapped, "Hold your tongue. I have a task for you. Can you accomplish it? Do NOT nod at me! Answer me!"

"Y-y-yes, your Highness."

"Better. Now here's what I want you to do."

~~~~~~

Darien examined his wine glass, although his thoughts were on the girl he married. Today was her innocence day, he presumed. Even he was almost taken by her naiveté and benevolence. But he knew her. He saw her that night, that infamous night. 

Jadeite elbowed him and winked. "Thinking about tonight, Darien?"

".....yes, I am. I'm thinking of what to do with her."

Malachite grinned from across the dinner table, while Zoicite smirked. "Oh no Darien. Are you already running out of interesting sex plays?"

Darien mouthed, "Fuck off." 

Malachite almost burst into a laugh but managed to contain it. Jadeite stuffed another spoonful of food into his mouth and noticed that Nephrite was unusually silent. 

"What's up with you, pretty boy?"

Nephrite sighed," I think I love her, Jadeite. She's beautiful." Then he added with a grin, "Just a bit untrained though. I'll fix that."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Princess Rei of course."

Jadeite suddenly choked on the chicken and Darien reached over , thumping Jadeite on his back. He gritted, "What did you say Nephrite?"

"You heard me. Princess Rei." His grin grew. "She's absolutely beautiful, her legs never ending, her eyes so enticing -"

"Nephrite, shut it, ok?" Darien said as he held Jadeite from leaping across the table.

Zoicite and Malachite burst with laughter. Nephrite joined in while Darien just allowed a small smile. As Jadeite calmed down, he observed, "You were playing with me Nephrite."

"Took you a while Jadeite. I apologize though. I was actually lusting for Princess Lita."

"Sleep with one eye open, you bastard."

As the blonde-haired general fixed his clothes, Zoicite said, "The same for me and Princess Ami."

"What, the bookworm? Yes, I suppose she's pretty," considered Malachite. "But I'm going for the blonde princess-no Darien, not Serena. Princess Mina."

As his friends continued dreaming for their beauties, Darien plotted against his. He was going to make her regret being a whore. Not one of his friends realized that Darien wasn't joining their conversations.

~~~~~~

Serena nervously shook out her nightgown, sitting delicately in the middle of the rose-scented bed. It was time for the husband to exercise his marital rights upon the wife. She stared at the door, hoping to will Darien not to come, not to notice her, to fall asleep like a log. But then again...Serena clutched at her collar. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Did she want him to come. Serena imagined him coming in with his ebony hair tousled fondly, his eyes dark sapphire. She sighed. Of course, what was she to expect though? She barely talked to her. The doors opened and Darien walked in calmly and the same way he closed them again. Serena twiddled with her fingers, waiting for him to say something. By her furtive glances, she sighed dreamily at how handsome her husband looked in his attire. _Her husband_. She blushed and concentrated on her fingers again. 

Darien took his time to neatly remove his jacket and sword and place them on the dresser, the sword on top of the jacket. He then started unbuttoning his shirt. Serena hummed lightly to herself, scowling at Darien in her mind. While she sat here, dying of anxiety, he was as calm as a rock would be. The butterflies never quit in her stomach. She wondered why he took so long. Maybe he was trying to not scare her. He must know that this would be her first time. Of course, she told herself, that's it. He wants to be kind to me. With that she smiled. 

Someone knocked on the door. 

Serena stood up to receive it but with one look from her husband, she sat back down. She was confused. He suddenly looked cold and darker than he did a second ago. When he opened the door, it revealed a most beautiful girl with dark, passionate eyes and a porcelain face. Her long, black hair was sleek and smooth, like satin flowing from her head. Her sooty eyelashes fluttered at Darien, beckoning him. Her dress was elegant yet scanty. A dark red hue with golden trimmings, slits all the way up to the top of her thighs. 

She leaned in and gave Darien a full hard kiss on the mouth. Serena watched with pain as Darien, instead of resisting, collected the woman into his arms. She saw him trail kisses down heck slender neck and then back up to her lips. Between kisses he said, "As you can see, I'll be busy tonight. I believe that you can find other ways to accommodate yourself. Goodnight."

"But-"

The door creaked shut and Serena could hear a faint giggling fading down the hallway. She turned bleak eyes into the mirror. She noticed her eyes watering. She cracked a smile and said out loud, "Well , Serena, isn't this what you wanted? Why are you crying, you freak. Stop crying." Her voice rose. "What's your problem Serena? Stop crying damnit!!"

She got no response. Trails of tears slid down her cheeks.

Finally, she realized that she wasn't good enough for him. No wonder he hated her, kept her at an arms length all the time. Why is this happening to her? Oh why? Her heart felt like it was shattered into a thousand pieces, completely destroyed and utterly un-fixible. It was as if a knife constantly pierced through her, willing her the most pain she ever experienced. And so she realized that she loved Darien. From the moment they met. And she couldn't bare it. Why him, damn it? She cursed herself and the hopes she had held. A sharp laugh came from her. He wanted to be gentle...how naive, Serena. How stupid, Serena. How cruel, Serena.

Tears streamed down her face, as she tried to not make a sound, stuffing her fist into her mouth. And soon, she fell asleep from exhaustion. 


	11. Revealed Hearts Chapter 11

Hey guys!! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I particularly liked it. Cause I made Darien into such a goo bastard...lol...sorry all you fans there. *** sighs * **he's just like that. Can't change him. And well, there aren't too many author notes here but umm...I HAVE ANOTHER STORY: **AN UNLIKELY PAIR**...it's my latest (out of two...wow...lol) and its not too far ahead but I think it has a good beginning :D . so...ONTO THE STORY!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durmis frowned at the messenger as he stuttered every word he uttered. "Speak properly man! I can barely understand a damn thing you're saying."

"Y-yes s-sir. Her Highness -"

"The royal Bitch?"

The messenger almost fainted. "S-sir! What i-if she h-h-heard you?"

He shrugged. "Can't be worse than what I had to do here. Keep talking." He listened carefully at her directions. Damn her. He wasn't a ball to be kicked anywhere she wanted him to go. How the hell was he supposed to go into the royal palace of earth? It was more heavily guarded than the Palace of the Moon. She thinks she can do anything, that big -

"S-sir?"

"What?" he snapped. The messenger jumped a little but he managed to squeak out. "She p-provided y-you a resume to g-get into the palace, sir."

Durmis let a string of curses out. "The royal Bitch thinks of everything doesn't she? Anyway, get away before anyone sees you. Don't make me mad."

The messenger gave a quick bow and ran out safely from the empty kitchen. It was night time so Durmis was pretty sure no one saw them. 

~~~~~~

Serena yawned and slowly sat up in her bed. She was directly looking into the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess from tossing around too much. She slowly rose to ring for the maid.

"I suggest that you wait before you call up the maid, my dear."

Serena closed her eyes for a brief second before turning around and facing Darien.

"Go away, you bastard."

Darien's face froze. "Why? Are you still mad that I went with her and not with you? Why Serena, no need to be jealous. I'm sure you could have had someone else too. The guard outside seemed like a man you would like. He loves whores. Just enjoys-"

"What?" she whispered. She said louder this time," What did you say?"

Darien walked up to her and trailed his finger down her cheek. "It shouldn't be news to you. You should be the first person to know."

Darien managed not to groan at the sight of her. Even though her hair and eyes were a mess, she still looked as delectable as the previous night. Her nightgown was silky smooth, fitting to her every curve. Her skin was so smooth and perfect. He imagined holding her in his arms, playing with her breasts, smothering her with kisses- wait. What was he thinking? He lightly shook his head and looked down at Serena. She had moved away from his hand. He said coolly, "Why walk away? I'm only another man. It doesn't have to mean anything. I could be just a fuck to you, right?"

Serena's anger fueled from his words. "You bastard! I'm not a whore! How dare you! Get out of my room! Go away!" she hissed. She wanted to do his head in.

Darien plucked out a small vial from his pocket. "Of course. You're presence isn't too calming for me either. I just need to do one last thing. You know, to make you seem like a virgin."

Serena stared as he dabbed the red liquid from the vial onto the sheets. He stood back and looked at his work, nodding with satisfaction. "Yes, that looks exactly how a virgin would bleed. You wouldn't know though, would you Serena?"

"What is that?" she asked as calmly as she could. Darien turned towards the doors. "Chicken blood, of course."

Serena wanted to hit him. She wanted to bit and punch him. She wanted to kill him. But she couldn't move. Then, with all the nerve she had remaining, she calmly rang for the maid and sat patiently on her bed, a distance away from the blood.

~~~~~~

Gaea smiled as Serena walked towards the dining hall. 

"My dear, do wait."

Serena turned around and gave a smile. "Of course, my High-"

"Gaea."

"...Gaea," Serena repeated, grinning.

Together they walked down the hallway, acknowledging the slight bows of the maids and servants. Before they turned around the corner to the room, Gaea asked, "Did it hurt my dear?"

Serena smiled, confused about what the queen was asking. "Excuse me?"

"Serena, there is no reason to be shy about it. It happens to every...newly wed woman. I hope he was gentle with you, me dear."

"...uhh?"

"My dear. Come of it. It wasn't pleasant for me either my first time, but then you get used to you're husband's touch."

Then it dawned on Serena. Her color faded a little, but the queen filed that away as shyness.

"N-no, Gaea, it didn't h-hurt too much." She ended with a huge, sparkling smile, hoping at she didn't see through her lie. Serena felt the devastating heartache again but this time, she ignored its beckoning to cry. She wasn't going to _ever_ cry over _him _again. _Never again_. 

Gaea gave a gentle smile. How beautiful her daughter-in-law was. She was proud to make her one of the Earth's royalty. Serena was dressed in a soft pink muslin with a simple design of flowers made by intricate white thread. Gaea gave Serena a comforting pat on the back and they walked into the dining hall. There was Darien, handsome as usual sat next to his father, who sat in the reigning chair at the end of the table. She noticed Gaea going around the table t sit next to her son. Serena was confused. Wasn't the queen supposed to be at the king's right hand side? And why didn't her husband draw out her chair for her? She then noticed the delicious bacon and toast and other hot food, losing all previous thoughts. 

Serena almost ran towards dining table. She was starving from yesterday's exhaustion. She didn't notice the hem of her dress catching under her shoe, therefore flying over her feet to kiss the floor. She closed her eyes, expecting a big headache but instead a pair of firm hands gripped her by the shoulders, pulling her up. The disappointment was almost obvious when Serena noticed that it was one of the servants and not her husband, who looked perfectly fine chewing away on his food, as if he didn't even notice her embarrassment.

"Are you all right, my dear? You're not hurt are you?" came the concerned questions from the queen.

"Speak up child," added the king.

Serena gave a smile to the servant and graciously thanked him, and as elegantly as she could, she walked over and waited over her chair. "I'm fine. Sorry" she grinned, watching Darien from the corners of her eyes. Darien still didn't notice her. Damien cleared his throat rather loudly. Darien, while looking annoyed, rose to pull back the chair for Serena. When he was about to grip her chair, Serena beckoned a footman nearby and he eagerly pulled it for her, while eyeing the prince nervously. Proudly, Serena sat down and said, " I'm sorry Darien for disturbing you. That's why I asked him to perform the task, you understand."

She smiled brightly as Darien's eyes darkened. Good, he was getting ticked off. Exactly what she wanted. 

"A footman is to perform the task of you're husband?"

Serena lightly waved away his question. "Oh well, my dear. It's all one and the same. I suppose you should finish you're tarts before they get cold, sweetie."

He calmly shrugged and slowly turned around and steadily walked back the distance to his chair. That damned chit. He wanted to laugh at her stupid revenge. His eyes darkened at the thought of kissing her hard, punishing her for her little, pathetic acts. His arms roaming on her body, down to- No. He will not think of that anymore. 

The rest of breakfast continued with small talk and silence. Serena happily the jam on her toast, humming to herself. For some perverse reason, the sight of an angry husband cheered her up. Maybe it was because she already wanted to kick him in the balls. She took a big bit and chewed dreamily.

~~~~~~

The guard frowned at the man standing in front of the gates. "I didn't know they were hiring," he muttered, scanning the recommendation from his last owner who was apparently a rich woman. He gave a sharp nod to the men behind him to open the strong and heavy brass gates. 

The servant muttered a small thanks as he received his application and moved down the path. The guard stopped him. 

"Where do you think you're going? You have to go around the main path to the right and there you will see a small back door. Knock on there and show them your paper."

Durmis wanted to snarl. The past few days haven't been filled with joy for him. Washing dishes and sweeping floors wasn't exactly his idea of ecstatic happiness. The path around the palace was very long and he gritted his teeth to prevent from cursing. He stolidly walked off the path and stomped to the right. He quickly took a scan of his surroundings. The walls were high with spikes and sharp wire woven at the top, making it impossible for anyone to cross over. Also, at every thirty or so feet was a guard, apparently well trained from his rough face and ridged posture. The bows and swords they held were in the best conditions. Durmis continued to the door and knocked. It seemed to have been made of wood with a metal slide between. He was duly impressed. The door opened with a loud creak.

~~~~~~~

Serena sighed as she looked at her painting. There wasn't enough red, she frowned tilting her head sideways. As she added paint to her picture of the sunset, she reminisced about the past few days. They were the most unpleasant days she'd ever had. Darien, every night, as a routine, had a different woman appear at the door at night, each prettier than the other and in the morning he would come in to taunt her.

~~~~~~

_"Leave me alone, Darien," she sighed, tired. Last night, she had stayed awake all through the dark hours, her heart refusing to rest. This time, the girl had red hair, as red as blood. Her eyes were of exotic green and she had an bountiful bosom. Serena felt a twang of jealous but she pushed it aside. _

She wanted to yell at him, beat him until he bled for all the injustice he was doing to her. But she couldn't. Every time she looked at his face, she always saw coldness but also a touch of long,, unshed pain and starving for something. And she forgot all her anger. She just couldn't stand up to him.

Darien brought the woman inside. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled, oblivious to Serena's presence and her pain. 

"Serena, did you look at her breasts? Did you compare hers to yours? "

Serena clenched her fists and looked down. She couldn't take this. Why was he doing this to her? She wanted to cry but there was nothing left to shed. She felt empty all over, a deep aching rumbling inside. 

"Do you see her beautiful red lips? And compared them to your pale, lifeless ones?"

"Go away Darien. Leave me alone, damn you...just go away with your whore."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "And you're saying this? Why, Serena, are you jealous? Is she competition to you, my dear? Who will get the most men? Who will be most wanted? Hmm...I wonder.."

Serena raised her eyes towards him, raw with pain and she didn't even care to hide it, receiving another taunt from him. 

"Are you really hurt? Have you ever heard that life isn't fair?"

He kissed the woman on her neck all the while looking at his wife. He sucked on her throat, a trail of lusty sighing coming from her. Serena forced herself to watch. She wasn't going to show that she was a coward. She wasn't going to give in.

Darien led his night-stand to the door and shut it behind him.

****

~~~~~~

Why did he call her a whore? A slut? Why did he push those words into his face? Was it because of her act? No, it can't be for one day, she had realized that he has seen through her disguise. Then why was he taking his anger out on her? 

Serena finally had decided that she wouldn't tolerate anymore of his torturing. Every night he would come into her room, pretending to sleep and when the palace became silent, he would take his lady of the night to his door, which was conveniently located next door. Normally, at this time the guards were shifting positions so it was hard for them to concentrate for anyone moving, for they thought it was just another guard in the distance.

She closed her eyes for a while, thinking of all her good times with the other princesses, her mother, Felix, and her love for life. Oh Felix, she murmured. How I wish you were here with me. I ache for all of you, my friends. And mother, I will always love you, no matter what happens. Who could have known my destiny, my fate. 

Serena opened her eyes. Was _this_ to be her life? Was _this_ what was written down for her? Did she have to live everyday in absolute agony and faked happiness? She shook her head and looked at her painting. She smiled truly for the first time in days. It was beautiful in her eyes. The colors reflected each other, giving deeper meaning to the picture. Then she signed the bottom.

"S. M. Felix"


	12. Chapter 12 Author's Note

Alright!!! Thanks for reading this author's note. I would like to make some things clear:

First of all, lol, I'm glad you guys feel like Darien's an asshole for that's exactly how I wanted to portray him. For those few who pay attention in English class (lol), a good story consists of a conflict that changes the main character in some way. Maybe I have gone over board with Darien's attitude but, Ill tell ya, when it comes to Serena's turn, I'm planning to have her blow a huge punch in his face (theoretically speaking lol) So don't worry, it will all even out. Serena although depressed right now...she'll toughen...that's why we all love her ~_^ 

Second of all, for those who think this story is going no where, please be patient!!!!*begs on knees* lol…it's probably really slow right now but I'll pick up the pace soon enough. And also…hee hee…as quite a few of you said….I do have a lot of grammar errors…*looks really embarrassed and hides behind a random tree* I'll fix them!!!!….right after I finish the story (~_~' )…..but really, I appreciate all your comments from y'all!!! (You may have noticed, but this author note is to cover up the fact that I haven't written a new chapter yet…stalling ….still stalling….)

Again, thanks for your patience and time. Maybe this isn't important to most of you, but I appreciate you taking the time to read this : ) And don't worry the 12 chapter will be coming out soon!!! Lol....well...as soon as i can :D

From a fellow fan,

Silvia Specter


	13. Revealed Hearts Chapter 13

Hey hey people!! Welcome to the next chapter of ....REVEEEEEAALED HEEEAAARTS! First before, I start my writing I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters. My other story, "An Unlikely Pair" has received many reviews that weren't exactly supportive because of me being very stupid and lazy lol. And so, if there is anything about this story like "I've seen something like this before" "the plot is overused" blah blah blah...and so on, please refrain from telling me...I probably already had someone else tell be before. First of all, this is MY story and I haven't copied it at ALL. Ok, so the plot is a bit over used...that isn't my fault. I write what I write....

Yeah, I know I sound a bit cranky and all but don't mind me lol...now on to the story!!!

Also, by the way, someone complained on me and so my other story was kicked off…sorry y'all!! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Tehrains are absolutely against this, your Highness. To encourage such an idea would be to delete small countries like ours out of the picture! We will just sitting around waiting for some larger country to obtain us as property. We want equal shares of weaponry and military units."

King Damien leaned back into his chair and tapped his fingers on the table. Right now, all the country officials and representatives were seated around a very large, semi- circle stadium and the King was on the base, looking up to them all. The room was constructed in the Greek theatre fashion, so that the voice would be amplified and heard easily no matter how high a man was sitting. The curved tables in front of them rose gracefully from the ground itself and had decorative carvings shaping it's legs and edges, the marble top splendid and glossy. Damien looked at his son, who was seated in a slightly lower throne than him. 

"I think that Darien will answer that one. Darien?"

Prince Darien startled slightly but managed to focus his eyes on the flushed minister. "I believe that your country wouldn't be able to provide enough food and shelter for so many units, sir, and the extra weaponry will be useless in the end, considering the fact that you will actually have any need for it. We have issued you 70 extra units and 35 million pounds for the extra provisions. Considering your relative comparison with other countries, you, sir, have a higher portion than needed already."

"That still isn't enough. My people are weak –" 

"We are the Rulers of this planet sir. If we didn't make sound choices, you will all be dead within a week. But if you really find anything wrong with our divisions, then come back in a week and tell me about it."

Darien's voice carried strongly and sternly through all the muttering and to the minister's flushed figure. Almost everyone perceived the sarcastic reprimand. There was a small pause before King Damien said, "I believe that shall be all for today. We shall meet again in two weeks. As you know, if an emergency does appear before then, inform us as soon as possible. Good day, gentlemen."

Damien rose and so did the body of ministers. They stood respectfully as Darien and his father exited through the golden plated doors. Damien muttered, "Patience isn't a virtue when it comes to political discussions, Darien. It's mandatory."

His response was silence. Damien sighed. He shouldn't be too hard on the boy anyway. Darien had already learned the tricks of this particular trade at a very young age. Maybe he was just not in the mood today. As soon as they entered the chamber hallway, Damien said, " Maybe you need to relax. Why don't you and Serena talk a stroll. She hasn't been looking well lately either…is everything alright between you two?"

Darien remained stony. 

"I don't know what your problem is. She has only been here for twenty five days and you would think she could look happier. See what her problem is son. Remember, you are her husband now. It's a priority of yours to look after her."

"You should really try to practice what you preach, father," Darien muttered as he walked away.

~~~~~~

Damien strolled into his bedchamber and stopped for a moment as he found a familiar figure sitting on his bed. 

"What do you want, Gaea?" 

"Is it too wrong to wait for the loving husband to return to his beautiful wife?"

Damien snorted. "What crap have you been reading lately? Where's Simmers?"

Queen Gaea waved her hand breezily. "I dismissed him. I need to talk to you in private. And he snoops too much anyway. You really have no taste in man servants. "

Two minutes with her and he was already infuriated. "What do you want, _my sweet_?" He removed his crown and placed it carefully onto the purple cushion inside an intricately carved box. Gaea watched as he closed it shut. She remembered a time when she used to do that for him. She remembered how they used to actually bear each other. 

"It's about Serena."

"What about her?" She sensed his spine straightening. "What is it?"

"I'm worried about her. She hasn't been looking too happy. I mean…she looks happy enough but it's the type that you can see through."

Like ours, Damien thought, but without feeling. "I'm sure she is fine. She's just homesick."

"I really hope that's the problem because I wouldn't like it to know that Darien is mistreating her."

"Really Gaea, you are his damn mother. Shouldn't you be putting in a word for him instead of accusing the boy?"

"I'm just concerned for Serena, Damien. I'm sure you noticed as well how isolated she always is. Whenever Darien comes by, she becomes alert…almost wary of him. I'm just wondering, all right? Or have I offended your dignity, oh Highness?"

Damien gritted his teeth. "But why accuse your own son? Do you love the princess from faerie land more than your own son?"

Gaea straightened. "What nonsense you talk! Why do you think like that? Why can't you just consider the possibility, huh? After all, he is more your son than mine."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you should be used to his ways."

"I am. And I say that the crap you're spouting doesn't match your position, sweetie."

Gaea stood up and hissed, "Don't you treat me like a small child! It's not my fault he turned out this way! What is he supposed to learn when you parade all your mistresses around like a bunch of daisies in your new garden? Is he supposed to praise your wise and knowledgeable rule? Is he supposed to idol you? Well…I suppose he is just following in your footsteps now!"  
"Damn you, Gaea. You say it like it's all my fault," he snapped back. "I've seen your share of lovers. Why deny it, my dear. You are a terrible mother after all. Why deny it?"

"Terrible mother? He is a man now and you have created him the way he is. I've seen him walk with so many women in front of Serena's nose and you have seen nothing! _Nothing_! I'm just worried!"

" Just like you were worried for Christian? I suppose that was motherly affection as well."

Gaea felt as if she was slapped. She stared at her distant husband with cold eyes. The room was in earthly silence as neither of them talked, but just looked at the other, summing up the reactions. Gaea snarled and said, "You are a damn asshole, Damien….an asshole. I can't believe that you….that you…still…" Her voice was almost on the point of pleading.  
Damien clenched his jaw. Gaea turned on her heel and marched to the door and out. She shut it firmly behind her and quickly strolled to her bedroom. She ordered her maid out and slammed the door behind her. She fell into a chair and stared outside the window. The sun was just setting and she could see the faint outline of the night waiting to cover the sky. On her drawer was a framed picture of a happy family. There was a mother and a father, looking completely in love and happiness. And in their arms were two little boys. One had a head of beautiful black hair, as dark as the father's. He looked intensely occupied with the bear he was holding. He couldn't have been more that five or six years old. The other was grinning happily as he held onto his first sword, a blunt silver blade with his name carved into the handle. He looked like a happy ten-year-old, happily celebrating his birthday. 

Gaea kept her eyes on the sunset. She couldn't bear look at the picture. 

"It wasn't my fault."

~~~~~~

Darien twirled the rose between his fingers. It was almost in full bloom, it's blood red petals bursting to open and flaunt themselves. He felt calm for the first time in so many days. His private garden always cheered him up, almost like they had a special connection, soul to soul. The flowers were of the most exotic and if you looked close enough, you could see a beautiful marble gazebo in the distance, vines climbing up its side, twirling their own beauty around the pillars. And right next to the gazebo was a small fountain. It didn't seem like anything special or out of ordinary with the other fountains until you got closer to it. It's only difference seemed to be that it was made out of colored crystal. But then you see…diamonds and rubies and sapphires…all edged next to creating a beautiful mural of rainbow lights that danced of each other. All in all, his private garden was a fantasy. A fantasy he had created with his own hands. 

Right now he was sitting on a large flat stone, facing the gazebo. He kept twirling the flower, lost in thought. 

_"Whoa! Calm down Felix! I will be here for a while!" she shrieked in laughter._

"First come closer to me, "he heard her say. "Tonight is very chilly."

Was he the only one who could see her true nature. His mother worried about her. His father worried about her. Even Jadeite and the rest worried about the damn slut! 

~~~~~~

__

Darien crumpled the letter between his fingers. "How can they make such a proclamation without me giving consent?"  
Nephrite looked very interested in the picture in front of him. Malachite, annoyed at the general, said," Well…since you are on your honeymoon and all…we all thought that you might not have wanted to deal with such trivial things, so we just made a safe decision and sent the messenger along the way."

Darien growled, "I'm the prince around here, Malachite! That was a letter for me not you!"

Jadeite smirked, "We thought you would be too busy with the princess."

Darien's face was devoid of emotion. "I was free enough to know about a very trivial matter though."

"Darien, it was just a small thing. Don't fret so much."

"I **wil**l fret when I **want** to."

Now he was in a dangerous mood. The generals recognized that tone of voice too easily.

"Now, now Darien…."

"It's my business, damn I!. I wasn't busy at all. I was right there and you sneaked under my nose to do this!"

Jadeite rolled his eyes and muttered something.

Darien glared at his general. "You better have the guts to say it out loud, you bastard."

Zoicite, who was playing the part of an audience said, "I think it would be better for you to calm down, Darien. I don't know why –"

Jadeite smirked once again, "I know why. He just has a big stick stuck up his butt. That's why and that's why he isn't even busy on his honeymoon."

"Why the hell is it your business, Jadeite?" Darien glowered. He realized that Jadeite wasn't just talking about the letter.

"Because I can see what is happening and I don't care to see it again. Because I actually care about her. Unlike someone here." 

Darien had an urge to punch out Jadeite. How dare he talk about the princess. Damn it! Was he sleeping with her as well? Just how many men has she been with? His fists curled and his eyes narrowed.

"Go to hell, Jadeite. Don't you dare try and tell me what to do."

"I think you should care for her more. Oh! Look…I just dared, Darien. Please forgive me," Jadeite spat back, his mouth curled up in a victorious smile. Before the prince could say anything, Jadeite continued, "Everyone can see her sitting alone in conversations. She only talks when talked to, and smiles when needed. She is practically dying here, and you don't even seem to care crap about it. She is missing her home and you just walk by like she doesn't. Maybe not everyone can see it, but I definitely can! Darien, get a damn grip on yourself. Why don't you even care?"

The room fell into silence except for the sounds of breathing. Darien gave a small, crooked smile and asked, "When did you start caring about her all of a sudden, Jadeite? I thought you thought of her as just another wench. I suppose you have gotten to know her better."  
Malachite stepped forward, "Now Darien! You can't mean –"

Darien silenced him with a hand. "What do you say, Jaedite?"

His general flushed under is gaze but kept his eyes on the prince. Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite, looked upon the scene with apprehension. What was going on here? What happened to Darien to make him like this? 

Jadeite finally said, "You're right. I don't know her much. But I definitely know her better than you."

With that, he walked out the room. 

~~~~~~

Ami followed the servants' shrieks of terror. She ran faster and faster…there was something definitely wrong. Rei fell into step. "What the hell is it, Ami?"

"I don't know but I really do want to find out. It really has bad timing."

Mina who caught up and snapped, "I was sleeping!"

They came to a sudden stop outside the transporter. Ami grabbed the first maid she could find and shook her, "Snap out of it! What is the problem?"  
The maid blubbered and let out small shrieks at the same time. Rei tried with a servant who was pointing to the transporter and then to the garden. To the transporter and back to the garden. Rei felt frustrated already. Soon Lita, Queen Serenity, and many other servants crowded around the scene. What they saw was a small group of hysterical servants blowing their heads off with very pissed off princesses demanding about what happened. Finally, the Queen had enough. 

"Everyone! Quiet!" she boomed into the sky and a silence immediately fell around her. She walked to the transporter and stopped right outside. The transporter was inside the palace, practically, but the back was sticking out into the garden. She looked around first to see if the servants had collected enough dignity to answer her questions. When she saw that they were ready to actually talk, she asked, "Well? What happened?"

And out came a rambling from five of them at once. 

"It was huge, Your Highness—"

"What a monster!"  
"I swear I saw it with me –"

"And it went in right there! In there!"

"It knew where to go!"  
"I didn't see anythin' so fright –"

"It was huge!"

'I really really saw it! I swear –"  
Mina had a big urge to grin but she resisted, which was better because the Queen didn't seem equally amused. She turned to the audience and dismissed them all, except the princesses and the blabbering servants. As everyone left with disgruntled sighs, the Queen held out her hand, signaling the servants to stop. Then she looked directly at one of the man servants and sharply asked, "Tell me properly about what happened."

He tried not to stammer and failed horribly. "I-it was h-huge and I-I-I didn't kn-now that something l-l-like that was o-on the moon."

Everyone suddenly felt the dread they were hoping to avoid. Although, subconsciously, they knew what the frightened servants were talking about, they didn't want to hear it. They knew what was going to come out next.

"I-it was like a h-h-huge t-tiger, your Highness! A-and it went r-r-right into the transporter! R-r-right into it!"

Rei slammed the button to open the transporter. It was a very huge room so that it could send at least a few hundred people at a time. All they had to do was stand in the center of the room and say out the name of the location they wanted to go to. It was that simple. And the small band in the center of the floor would expand so that everyone would be inside the circumference. Then it was just a matter of closing your eyes and then you were transported. It was possible even when people wanted to go to twenty different locations at once. It was possible. And because of that, it was definitely possible for Felix to run in here and surprise all the guards and servants. But then again, Felix just waited for the guards to move about before he leaped in. 

The queen hurriedly dismissed the rest of the servants and warned them to not say a word about the incident, although it was probably useless.

Mina squeaked. "What do we do now? We lost Felix!"

Queen Serenity calmly whispered, "I don't think so. You as well as I know where he went."

~~~~~~

Darien stood up and dusted himself off. He was wasting his time. He had better things to do. He threw the rose onto the ground and walk back into the maze that led into the palace garden. The Moon palace wasn't the only one with a mind boggling maze. 

He wasn't even thinking of which way to turn as he came upon them. It was all like a routine for him. He had been here so many times that it was like tying on his shoe. Practically everyone else, even his own parents, could find themselves around the maze for it was so intricate. He was almost into the middle of the maze, when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone, more like something, was crying. No, not crying. It was like a low growling sound, the exact imitation of a gruff voice sobbing. And suddenly, he felt an urge to walk away. But he couldn't. He knew that he should walk away, right now. But he didn't. His feet kept his walking forward, closer and closer to the center. Turn around, Darien. The gruff sobbing was closer and closer. Damn it, Darien. Turn around! I know you don't want to go there. You know that it won't be what you expect. Then Darien turned the final curve to the right. And he froze.

~~~~~~

Serena sat up straight and dropped her paintbrush. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her soul. Something was out of place. Then she heard something. A low gruff sound. She concentrated on it and prayed to God that she knew what it was. Finally, in her head, she could hear a familiar low growling. Her eyes lit up. He was here. Then here eyes opened wide with panic. Felix is _here_?

~~~~~~

Darien slowly drew his sword out from the sheath. And froze after every few moves. Right in the circular center of the maze was a huge beast of some kind. Something that he had _never_ seen before in his life. It was curled up in the center, showing Darien only its sleek white coat with think black stripes slashing wildly across the fur coat. 

It was enormous. Three times the size of a normal tiger. That's it! It looked like a huge tiger. Darien shook himself to keep his eyes on it. He was approaching it from around the bottom. The tail was curled into the body, almost lifeless. He was almost around the bottom when he started to raise his sword. 

He couldn't let this thing live. It would frighten everyone and cause havoc. It probably had huge sharp teeth and a bigger jaw to match. He could image the red eyes in anger as he rounded around the lying animal. The paws were the size of a little under his sword in diameter. Then another whimper escaped from the animal and it raised its head, the large black eyes directed towards the maze. Directed right past Darien and into the opening behind him. 

Darien knew that this was his chance. It was concentrated on something else. But he stopped as his sword was raised above his head. The tiger looked…sad…and lifeless. It's eyes held …tears? Darien faltered as it whimpered again, letting out another gruff sob. He had to kill it now, before it was too late! Then he heard another cry. This one different from the tiger's. This one from a familiar voice.

"Felix! Where are you? Loverboy! I'm coming!" 

He heard a pattering of footsteps running towards his way and kept his sword positioned above his head. What the hell was this? She had the damn nerve to meet her lover _here_ as well? _In front of his nose_? He saw the tiger stir even more. Yet again, it released another whimper, this one louder and clearer than the rest. This tiger is alert now, Darien realized, and he had to kill it soon. He positioned himself to bring the sword down into the tiger's gut, between it's legs. Before he realized it, a pair of hands shoved his whole body into the ground. Darien felt the blade slice his arm as he fell against it with a large thud. He winced and placed his hand on the wound. Thank god it wasn't too deep. He growled. What the hell was going on here? He turned around and halted. There was the princess of the Moon, in her night robe, showering hugs and kisses onto the huge tiger, whispering the name "Felix" over and over again.

As he was fixated upon the scene that unfolded in front of him, he didn't realize that others had joined him at first. Then he heard someone mutter, "Bloody hell…"

He looked to the left. Apparently all the generals had heard her screaming or the loud growls. Darien, at the moment, didn't care which it was. He just knew that he was feeling like crap at the moment. And the wound in his arm didn't really help him feel any better. 

Jadeite then said, "This is a nice scrap we're all in."

Serena raised her head and flushed from ear to ear…the white tiger sat up and weakly licked her face. Serena turned a caring face towards him and softly ran her hands through his fur. She then whispered, "Everyone, meet my loverboy, Felix."

Jadeite raised an eyebrow, "A _very_ nice and interesting scrap."


	14. Revealed Hearts Chapter 14

Welcome!!!!!!!!!!!! To chapter 14!!!!! Yeet….yes…that's my new way of saying yay!!! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the previous chapter because it didn't focus too much on Serena/Darien but I hope you still like it! And yeah….I don't have much of anything else to say…and for those people who are wondering where my other story went…yeah, it got kicked off..but that's ok!! Because I can just start another one! By the way, I know that there are a lot of loose ends in this story and some areas where things don't fit together…hee hee…im so annoying sometimes…but don't worry!!! I finally got around to updating my plot chart and now I know what to do and stuff…yeah…well…yeah….on to the story!!!!!!!! **By the way, I started another story…check it out!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serena carefully petted Felix's head, remembering to scratch behind his ears once in a while. Felix purred and growled gently as she grinned. Serena was almost oblivious to her surroundings with Felix to keep her occupied. She gave a small chuckle as her loverboy took a small turn and waited for her to rub his stomach. Serena stood up from her squatting position and waved a teasing finger. "No Felix, not now. Not when you're so tired."

She turned towards the generals who, on the other hand, still fixated their eyes on the huge tiger. 

"Can one of you help me? I need to feed him and get some shelter."

Zoicite was the first to look at the princess. He would be glad to not see Felix for a while. It was really a spectacular scene. Felix almost gave the air of possession as he, all of about twenty feet of him, claimed the center of the maze his own. He gave a slight bow of his head as he replied, "Of course, Serena. Are you sure that it's safe to do this?"

Serena gave a small frown. "Of course. I've had him ever since I was a child. Don't worry, Zoicite. He's tame enough."

Zoicite was about to exit when he turned around with a small, embarrassed look. "Umm…I don't really know the way out of this place. It's normally Darien's private place," he said, with a small motion towards the prince.

Serena looked towards Darien and managed not to be furious. He was about to _kill_ Felix! That bastard! Isn't it enough for him that he was torturing her already? Darien didn't seem to notice her but the animal behind her. Serena smirked a little. It would serve him right if Felix was to jump on him in a pounce, scaring the hell out of him. Serena gave a little sigh and said, "I suppose I could get it…with a little help…?"

Jadeite, with respect, asked, "You know the way around this maze?"

"Well…yes. I didn't know it was Darien's private maze though."

'That's amazing. Darien built this maze structure himself, and it's almost impossible to find a person's way through this thing!"

Serena supposed she should have asked before going through random mazes like she had done the past few days. The one she was in was something that had kept her occupied for a while, trying to figure out the ways in and out of it. Up to now, she only found one way in and one way out. She didn't mention that she had also seen the beautiful garden on the other end of the maze. It wasn't really a relevant subject to discuss at the moment. 

Darien just kept his eyes one the Felix. What was wrong with that man? It was like he was in a trance, unable to move or think but to just stare at Felix. Serena scoffed. If Felix intimidated him, it wasn't any of her concern.

"I suppose Darien doesn't mind anyway," smiled Jadeite, realizing that Darien wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. "Lead the way princess."

Serena gave Felix a last pat and a few words before leading Zoicite and Jadeite out of the maze. Nephrite's eyes flickered between Felix and the departing Serena. What was the tiger going to do now that the master was away? Although trying not to show it, he edged towards where the prince was standing. Felix followed his every movement with sharp and wary eyes. Malachite on the other hand managed to actually walk closer to the tiger. He would move a step and pause. Then move another step and pause. This was the routine until finally he said, "Hello Felix."

Nephrite, although still not at ease, grinned at Malachite's slightly wavering voice. Felix flashed his head towards the man. His eyes narrowed as he watched the man's every movement. Malachite slowly brought out his right hand. "May I touch you?"

Malachite felt ridiculous but he felt as if the tiger could comprehend his words. He wasn't sure, but Felix seemed to have given a small nod of his head. Malachite was only a foot away from the tiger now and it still didn't move. He slowly bent down an inch as he attempted to pet the tiger. This was stupid, he kept thinking to himself. Another inch. Was that thing going to pounce on him in the last moment? He prayed not. Another inch gave way as Malachite loosely balanced himself over the tiger.

Nephrite apparently thought that this was an amusing sight for a snort escaped him. Malachite looked like he was trying to manage a circus act on an imaginary tightrope. He would lean down for a second before pulling back to the other side. 

Finally Malachite was only a few inches away from the tiger. Still keeping his eyes with Felix's, he finally took the last inch in bending down. Before any of the fur could make contact with his hand, Felix jumped up in a flash and gave the man a huge, sloppy lick of his tongue.

"Ahh!!!"

Darien, who was watching the scene nonchalantly was shaken from his thoughts. Nephrite froze for a crack before he burst out in laughter. There was Malachite pinned down against the floor as Felix bent over him, giving huge kisses. Apparently the tiger thought it was amusing as well as it gave small growls of laughter in the middle. Or that's what it seemed like to Nephrite. 

By the time Serena came back with the two other generals, Malachite was wet and sticky with slobber, and very ticked off to boot. Nephrite seemed to have been either running around randomly or laughing his head off for he was leaning against one of the hedges, panting and grinning at the same time. Darien was no where to be seen. Serena shook her head at Felix, who with an innocent smile, waited for her expectantly in the place she left him.   
"Bad boy, Felix. Bad boy," she said in a scolding voice but it was broken by the laughter at the end. Malachite was disgusted. "How much water do you give him? It's as if he had a tank of it in his tongue."

Jadeite raised his hand to give Malachite a pat on the back but thought better of it. He took his hand back and said, "Well, Malachite. I suppose you've been having fun without us? What's the deal with that?"

Serena watched them jest before asking, "Where did Darien go? We didn't see him coming out."

Nephrite shrugged. "I suppose there is more than one way out then. Although I saw him walking out the way you did. Felix didn't mind too much." Nephrite smirked. "Darien seems to have hit the wrong chord with the guy."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just that as Darien was walking by, Felix seemed to eye him like a tasty side of beef. A little growling went on, Darien cursed, followed by more growling, and that was that."

Zoicite, who was carrying a large bag, let it down onto the ground. He then picked up Jadeite's carelessly thrown bag from the ground and leaned them against each other. "I suppose you will want to feed him, Serena?"

Serena nodded as she motioned Felix towards the food. Inside the bags were a few pounds of steak. Felix gobbled it down hungrily as Serena gave a little by little to him. 

Malachite broke the long silence. "I'm too tired to stay out any longer. And my robe is sticking to me. This is _really_ disgusting."

Serena grinned as Felix purred towards Malachite. He was the picture of innocence. A very huge picture of innocence. Malachite snorted and excused himself to retire to his bedchambers. Nephrite claimed to be tired as well, for it had been a very interesting night, and left behind Malachite. Only Zoicite and Jadeite were left. Zoicite watched the two generals depart and said, "Maybe we should call it a night, Serena. It's almost midnight and we need to be well rested."

"But Felix needs me."

Zoicite smiled. "He seems to need food right now. It's our duty, princess, to protect you but I really can't seem to be up to the job right now. Without us, you can't stay out here." His voice was final. Even though the princess had more authority than him, he knew that Serena regarded them as all equal in power. That was one thing he liked about her. She had respect for even the common beggar on the street. 

Serena gave her the coldest frown she could conjure up. "I demand to stay out here Zoicite." 

Jadeite grinned. "No way, Serena. We can't allow you to do that. If we had even known, we wouldn't have allowed you to even come to this maze alone as many times as you have done."

"How come Darien can?"

"It's his maze. And he knows how to handle unexpected guests himself."

Serena almost spit out that she was decent with swords herself but she caught herself. There was no need to go into _that_ topic right now.

She changed techniques. "But Zoiciiiiiite!!!!! I haven't seem Felix for-evvvvvver!!!!! It's not faaaaair!!"

Zoicite raised an eyebrow, surprised at the princess's whining. Now _there_ was something you don't see everyday. 

Jadeite sighed, "Fine. You go ahead, Zoicite. I'll keep Serena company until I fall over my toes and snore into the ground."

Zoicite finally agreed and before leaving, he waved goodbye to Felix. Felix let out a small growl as if to recognize the wave. As it went walking, Serena could here Zoicite shake his head and mutter, "I can't _believe_ I just waved to a tiger. I just can't believe…."

Jadeite helped Serena throw steaks towards Felix, who caught most of them neatly in his mouth. Serena, without looking to the side, asked, "You wish to talk to me, Jadeite?"

He startled at her question. Yes, he realized, he did want to talk to her. About Darien. 

"Are you happy, Serena?"

She looked thoughtful for a while. "I am. I suppose I just miss my mother…and friends…"

Felix made a sound and Serena almost stuck her tongue out at him, before she realized that she was not ten anymore. She said, "Of course I don't miss you, Felix! You're right here!" She threw him a piece and he caught it with ease. 

Jadeite threw some steak from his bag. "That's good to hear. But that's not what I meant."

Serena visibly straightened. "I am happy, Jadeite. Isn't that what you wanted to know?"

"What about your happiness with Darien, Serena? Is he all you've hoped for?"

Serena felt her heart speed up by the mention of his name. Her eyes lost their glow as she remembered every single insult he had thrown in her face, every woman he had paraded in front of her, every action he took to make her feel worthless. 

"He's all I've hoped for and more, Jadeite."

Jadeite frowned. "Serena, you don't have to-"

"I would like to feed Felix, Jadeite. I ran out of food. May I take some from your bag?"

Wordlessly, he held out the bag for her. To her, this conversation was over. 

~~~~~~

Durmis held the ball of dark energy in his hand and whispered an incantation, sending the ball floating into the air and soon, disappearing in front of his eyes. He had right now sent military information to the queen. Durmis, over the past few days was able to collect a few tidbits because of the places his errands took him. He knew the queen was expecting more but he didn't give a damn because he was annoyed at the extra work he had to do. Not only had he to sneak around at night but also work in the mornings till his back ached with pain. Some of the other servants would try to make him feel better by sympathizing with him but he would only feel more pissed off for he was a dark minion and he was supposed to have twice, if not more, the human strength. 

He turned to leave the isolated kitchen space when he heard the creaking of a door opening. He managed to dive into a corner when he heard two sets of footsteps enter the kitchen from outside and exit from the entrance Durmis had used. Who could be up so late? The guards didn't walk through the kitchen on or off duty…Durmis stayed low until the footsteps faded away. It was time to make his escape while he still could. He peered up and listened for any signs of approaching people. If it came to the worst scenario, he had his magic. Not hearing any sounds, he speed to the doors, checked once again and then tiptoed away into the hallway. 

What he didn't see was the pair of eyes watching from behind the stove…

~~~~~~

Darien didn't sleep a minute that night. Every time his eyes felt the need to close, flashes of Serena appeared in his mind, forcing him to stay awake. He didn't want to see his mistake. The mistake that hurt her to the bone. As if it had happened just today, he could recall almost all the times he hurt her. Not only with the mistresses but also with insults and coldness…in front of everyone. Jadeite was right. He didn't know Serena at all. Hell, he bet that he didn't want to know Serena, not especially at this moment. 

A cold smile came to his face. All this time, he was hating against a tiger. A damn animal. He had made her life havoc over the past month because of a damn tiger named Felix. He didn't even check the facts when he first heard her from behind the maze, cooing words of endearment to her unknown 'loverboy'. And he knew very well why. 

He had assumed that she was like him. He had thought that she was a conniving bastard like him, and to know that gave him some sadistic satisfaction. Deep inside, he knew that not being the only cheating person on earth was gratifying and knowing that Serena was caught up in the temptation was somewhat of a relief, for he didn't have to pretend to be faithful. After all, she wasn't either and so, there was no need for the facades. Over the last few days, he had waited patiently for her to admit her mistake and to beg his forgiveness. He had then wanted to punish her some more before bestowing his great power of forgiveness onto her. Then she would kiss his hand and become his faithful wife. No, not wife. Subconsciously, he knew that to him, she would have been only another servant, a personal one. Ha! He was the fool of Earth. Waiting for her to come to him? It was almost unspeakable now. No matter how he wanted to deny it, he had seen the truth. The love in her eyes for the tiger showed him the truth. The love which he had never felt or seen his entire life…

How was he going to face her tomorrow? Although _he_ knew of his foolish misgivings, _she_ still had no clue of what just happened... what was he going to do?

~~~~~~

Rachel and Helena looked on with concern while Serenity, almost exasperated, waved goodbye to the girls. Ami, Rei, Mina, and Lita were going down to meet Serenity. And if possible, bring Felix back…that is, if the worst hadn't happen to him yet.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Serenity?" asked Helena. "You did say that there are dark forces getting ready…"

"Helena is right, Serenity. Although all the royalty, except us two, have gone back to their palaces to keep guard, how will you be sure that nothing will happen suddenly?"

Serenity turned a reassuring smile to her friends. "I have a hunch that nothing will happen today. Look at the skies, Rachel. They are clear. The sun can be seen from ever angle on the moon. It is not a cover for any attacking enemies." Helena opened her mouth to speak but Serenity interrupted her. "No, Helena. Please, don't argue with me. If it makes you feel any better, the outer princesses will be joining them soon on Earth."

With that Serenity turned back to the transporter and gave one last final wave. Mina blew a kiss towards her mother while the rest grinned in anticipation. 

They had all missed Serena a lot and not having this chance to meet her was a depressing thought. Even the scout training was much more boring without her clumsy attacks and quick humor. The Moon princess was a friend to them all, after all…no, she wasn't just the Moon princess anymore…they were all going to meet the princess of Earth.


	15. Revealed Hearts Chapter 15

Heeeeey!!! Welcome to chapter 15!!!! Sorry about the few months it took me to update this story! School is so hectic right now it really sucks because of all the exams and tests and quizzes and hard homework coming up! I'm sorry for making the loyal fans of sailor moon out there wait for sooo long *begs forgiveness to anyone who reads my stories in the first place lol *…well anyway, enough with the chit chat! On to the chapter!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damien offered his arm elegantly to Gaea and she accepted it stiffly, trying not to touch him as much as possilble. With all the grace they could manage at four in the morning, they floated down the hall towards the dining room, where four certain Princesses were waiting for them. After the messenger announced them, formally, the royal couple, once again, floated down the steps and smiled warmly towards the girls. In return, the girls curtsied gracefully and waited for the king ang queen to sit before they took their seats. Damien cleared his throat. "What a surprise – an early one too." He sent a small grin towards their guests. 

Mina said apologetically, " We're are very sorry for the sudden arrival. We forgot that the moon rises earlier than the people on earth. Forgive our timing."

Gaea nodded understandingly. Although she wasn't very well aquainted with the neighboring princesses, she recognized good people when she saw them…at least, for most of the time. "No need for apologies! You must have missed your friend, no?" her question was answered with some earnest nodding. "As I thought. Unfortunately, Serena had asked not to be wakened early and so we couldn't bring her down here. And Darien seems to have asked the same request."

Rei nodded. "It's quite understandable. Also…we were wondering…" She looked a little hesitant to ask for all the wary looks Ami and Lita for giving.

"Yes dear?" 

"Have you any tigers on earth?"

Damien and Gaea, although startled by the obviously random question, nodded their heads. "What an interesting question. No matter. Yes, we do. Would you like to see them?"

Rei nodded. She said quickly, "We have heard of these magnificient creatures on the moon but we – other than Lita-," she looked distinctly at her brown-haired friend, " have never seen them."

Gaea looked at them curiously. "Then it's decided. Since you girls have never been on our planet before, we shall give you the royal tour. Even better- Serena will…given she wakes up" They brightened at the thought. As an almost apologetic afterthought, she asked, "Forgive my manners! How are your parents?"

With a little more muttering and warm greetings, breakfast was served. 

~~~~~~

The maid shook her shoulder again, still gently. "Please, Princess, wake up. Princess Serenity." She didn't want to shake the woman too harshly for fear of being fired. She tightened her grip a little and tried again. Once more, no answer. Taking a deep breath, The maid leaned down next to Serena's ear and said, a little loudly, "Princess Serenity, you must wake up. You have guests expecting you. Please wake up." Serena, annoyed by the breath in her ear, mumbled, "dhoaway. Idhowannaghum." She sleepily tried to wave of the hot breath but with no avail. 

"Princess, I beg you, please wake up!"

Serena was definitely annoyed now. She tried to growl at the intruder in her dreams but managed to make 'guh' sounds. "Guuuuuuuuuh……!….Guuuuuh!…."

Now the maid was giggling and she couldn't stop. How silly their Princess was! She didn't hear the soft creak of the doors opening. 

"I would like to try," said a deep voice from behind her. The maid twirled around to find the prince leaning against the doorway. She flushed before straightening out and scooting out of the room but not before curtsying. Darien walked over quietly towards the sleeping woman, contemplating on whether to wake her up or not. He reached her bedside and slowly knelt down next to it. Her face was in his direction, her mouth curved in a small smile, quite proud of chasing the intruder away. For the first sincere time, he looked at her face. He actually _looked _at it. Ever since yesterday night, he had been lying awake in his chambers, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts rushing and disturbing his peace. What should he say to her the next day? Should he act just the same? What if what he saw was just a guise? For that, he mentally kicked himself. How long are you going to deceive yourself Darien? You just wanted someone to let your anger out on. You wanted someone to know how you felt. That someone being Serena. 

A night ago, she was Serena the slutty Princess, and his wife, her beauty only covering whatever she hid on the inside. Now she was…Darien blinked as he stared into her face. The lines curved smoothly, tracing her forehead and around her rosy cheeks. Her eyelids were framed with long and thick eyelashes and her mouth was a curvy rosebud, smiling on its own little secrets. He had seen all this before, but in a different light, the dark light, the unclean light. Now…she was different. But was she, really? Darien shook his head slightly. No, it was _he_ who was different. 

His eyes lingered over her long and graceful neck before following down the curves of her voluptuous breasts and down to her flat stomach. He felt a growl of desire build up in his throat. Damn. Just as he finds out that she wasn't what he thought, he wanted to jump her! Stop being such a perverted asshole, Darien. Focus. What are you going to say when she wakes up? Are you going to apologize? No, he never apologized. In fact, he never had to in the last few years. No, don't look at her body. Focus. He raised his hand to touch her shoulder…when her eyes fluttered open. 

Serena felt a shock flow down her body as her eyes stared briefly into midnight blue ones. Then, in a flash of fabric, she rolled onto the other side of the bed and jumped onto her feet, alert of the intruder. Darien, although at first was surprised, quietly admired her agile movements. Serena's eyes narrowed when she realized that it was no one but Darien. She asked coldly,"What do you want?"

Before now, he wouldn't have cared if she cared or not. Now…"I have come to wake you up. Mother requests you to get ready," he replied, trying not to let any expression into his voice. He wasn't ready.

Serena started fixing her hair when she when she calmly stated, "I suppose sleeping with all those men yesterday took its toll. You will have to excuse me, Darien. After all, its part of my profession." The sentence was finished off with a small fake smile before she headed towards her wardrobe.

Darien straightened visibly. His fists clenched up as the words hit him, one by one. What was he supposed to say to that? She hated him. She would hate him even more if he told the truth. "Yes. But right now, you have guests to tend to. Mother sent me up here to escort you down."

Serena shook her head, although she was a little surprised at Darien's indifference to her comment. Normally, he say something just as petty right back. From under her eyelashes, she caught a glimpse of hisblank face. "I'd rather not, Darien. I wouldn't want to corrupt your prestigious image, now would I? No, I think I shall come down alone. Now, may I request that you leave...?" She didn't bother turning around

"Alright, if that is your wish." He stepped back before turning and exiting the room. Serena's head jerked around to see the doors softly close together. Her mouth curled into a frown. No insults, no sneering, no hurting. She felt her heart scrunch up inside. Was he getting bored of her? She knew that no matter how much she wanted to hate him, she would never completely get there. Sighing, she rang the bell for her maid.

~~~~~~

Darien gave a small bow with his head as his mother looked expectantly behind him. "Mother, she's not here. I decided that I am too busy to take part of this tour. Give the princesses my greetings and my apologies," he said and turned on his heel.

"What do you that you're too busy? Darien, it's your job as the prince. You have the responsibility to make sure that every thing is right and peaceful. Also, I promised the guests that you would be there," Gaea said condescendingly, launching into a small speech. Darien, without falling out of step, said before leaving the room, "Mother, you of all should know the value of promises. Nothing."

Gaea sucked in her breath. Did he still remember? 

~~~~~~

_Christian wheezed in and out rapidly, grabbing all the air he could get. His mother sat on the side, holding his hand. Her face was drowned of any color, and streaks of tears flowed down her cheeks. She didn't hear the small creak of the cottage door. _

"Mama?" asked a soft, hesitant voice. She turned to see a small boy with a mop of ebony hair staring at the sight of his best friend on the bed, his body almost burned to a crisp. Darien took small steps towards the bed. His forehead crinkled as he noticed the heavy breathing. What happened? He reached out his arm to touch his brother…

"No!" Gaea yelled, and Darien's hand snapped back. She didn't want anyone touching him! She didn't want his body to feel any more pain from the burns. Realizing that she had just scared her other son, she said softly, "Your brother needs rest, dear. Why don't you go and wait outside. Go on, dear. Please."

Darien stood there. "What happened to Chris?"

"Honey, please leave," she said, desperate to be alone. Darien turned hurt eyes towards his mother, feeling very unwanted. He hid it by asking quietly, "Is Chris going to die, Mama?"

Her head snapped up. "Don't you dare think that, Darien! He'll live!" 

Then she heard something she never expected to hear. 

"You promise?" His eyes bore into hers, and she realized that Darien was not as young as he looked. His eyes held a deep trust…a trust in her. She nodded her head mutely. "I promise…please leave, Darien. Please."

Although he was still a child, Darien very well recognized the plea in his mother's voice. He backed away and finally left. Then came in her husband, his mouth set in a grim line. She didn't dare look up into his accusing eyes. "What did the doctor say, Damien?"

His response was silence. Gaea burst into heart-wrenching sobs. He was going to die. Her son was going to die. Her head flew up as she felt his weak fingers squeeze hers. He struggled to turn his head towards her because of all the blood and burnt skin surrounding his head. His eyes were glazed and his lips were burnt into oblivion. While breathing, he tried to crack his mouth into saying words but Gaea hushed him. "No, honey. You need to get better. Please. I love you. You know that. Please don't leave me!" She gripped his hand lightly and her body wrecked into another bought of tears. All the while, Damien stood watching the scene indifferently. He had already cried his eyes out. He didn't have any more tears to shed. He didn't know what to do. His eldest son was going to die and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Damien wanted to hug his son, to sooth away his pains, to be brave. He couldn't. Without a word, he turned out the room. He would rather be whipped countless times than to see Christian, his closest son, die. 

~~~~~~

"Your Highness?" Malachite said, bowing deeply. Gaea broke out of her trance to see the generals bowing. She nodded and they rose. "You have requested to see us?"

She nodded, putting on a smile. This was not the time to be remembering. "Yes. Serena has guests visiting her and they need escorts. I request, as a favor, that you all be the escorts."

They looked at each other before Nephrite said, "It would be a pleasure. If we may, who are these guests?"  
"The princesses of the inner planets. They have missed their friend very much."

Jadeite sucked in a breath. Princess Rei. That dream was descending down to Earth? It's time to start flirting. Deep inside, he knew that he didn't have a chance with her, seeing that he was a mere general to her high status but nevertheless, playing around couldn't hurt. 

The generals heard foot steps and they turned to see four elegant women descend the stairs, their heads held high, and their feet landing gracefully with every step. Gaea held out her hand to them. "I suppose you all have been acquainted each other at Serena's wedding. Princess Mina, your escort shall be Lord Nephrite."

Mina, although obviously disappointed at not having Malachite for a partner, nevertheless gave Lord Nephrite a charming smile. Nephrite returned one politely. She curtsied and he bowed.

"Princess Rei, your escort will be…" Jadeite mentally crossed his fingers. 

"…Lord Malachite." Jadeite let out a small breath he had been holding. Malachite? He caught her repeatedly looking at him and he subtly winked back, his mouth curling into a small grin. She was going to be paired with Malachite but he'll get her in the end. She just gave him a withering look.

Rei gave the formal curtsy as Malachite gave the formal bow before linking hand and arm.

"Princess Ami, you shall be Lord Jadeite, and Princess Lita shall be with Lord Zoicite," concluded Gaea, happy about her pairing. They seemed to be getting along quite well. 

Ami, peeking at Zoicite, smiled towards Jadeite, who knowingly grinned back before offering his bow. Meanwhile, Lita sent a wink towards Zoicite, who although a little surprised, accepted it with a grin. 

Gaea ushered them towards the doors leading to the gardens. "Well, go on. Serena shall be waiting for you outside."

Rei asked, "What about Prince Darien?"

Gaea covered up her faint sadness with an exasperated look. "He said that he was busy and to convey his apologies. He can get like that sometimes but don't worry about that. Serena will be there."

~~~~~~

Rei looked away, her mouth curled to the side. How dare he look at her like that! She was a princess! But then again…she craned her head slowly at an angle to pretend as if she was admiring the flowers as her eyes trailed to the left, but once again, he caught her gaze and winked. Rei ruffled her feathers before pretending to admire the flowers once more.

"The gardens are beautiful," she commented to no one in particular. Malachite nodded. 

"Yes. Most of it should be credited to the prince. He thought up the design and the arrangements. Granted he didn't plant them, but he would have if he had the time."

Mina scurried to be side to side with Malachite, dragging Nephrite with her. "Oh, he must be so sensitive," she crooned, fluttering her eyelashes at Malachite, who almost rolled his eyes. Who was she flirting with? Him or Darien? Even though he wanted her to flirt with him…

"Well, Princess Mina…"

"No need for formality. I have a hunch that we'll be seeing each other often - that is - all of us." She flashed him a brilliant smile. The other girls murmured in agreement. Jadeite agreed completely, "And the same for us as well. After all, friends of friends who hook up are friends with each other, are they not, Ami?"

Ami grinned. "Of course. Friends of friends can also gang up on the first friend as well."

Nephrite grinned as Lita giggled. She was so…beautiful. "And friends of friends can also…"

Zoicite groaned. "No more. No more!"

Rei quipped, "Thank you, Zoicite. Exactly what I was thinking."

"That's probably rare." Rei shot a glare at Jadeite who just smiled smugly. He was getting on her nerves. Good. He liked her hot.

"We're not that close yet, Jadeite, to insult each other already," she said icily. "And anyway, you are what you say."

"You're saying that I'm rare? I'll take that as a compliment."

"Then you quota for the day is filled, I suppose."

"I not as egotistical as some people…"

"I'm sure you're not that bad," she shot back, secretly enjoying the small frisk. After Serena left, she had no one to fight with and Jadeite was helping her loosen up. 

Before Jadeite could open his mouth, Zoicite reached over and clamped his hand over Jadeite's mouth. He chuckled, " No more, Jadeite, no more."

Ami looked at them incredulously. "You two barely know each other and it's almost like the fights that Rei and Serena always have."

Jadeite shrugged, his eyes dramatically staring at the princess in red. "I suppose this is what magnetism is…ah, my love."

Although shocked with his impishness, she scoffed. "It's like the magnetism between oil and water, oh my dear love. We. Don't. Mix. Period," she snapped back, ignoring the choking laughter that Mina, Nephrite, Malachite, and Zoicite tried, unsuccessfully, to hide.

Lita laughed along. She was right. Jadeite was right as well. There was magnetism between them and she know that everyone could feel it. They were going to be fast friends, that she knew. Rei just raised her chin. Fine, let them laugh. She wasn't going to give the loser the satisfaction of seeing her annoyance. After a little more chattering, the group fell into a comfortable silence. Lita mused, "We're either moving at snail's pace, or these gardens are huge."

Zoicite said, "It would be the latter. They cover almost four acres and Serena is waiting for us near the middle."

Mina gaped. "Four acres? And I thought the Saturn gardens were huge. Why, they're only two and a half acres and that too was the largest in all the solar system…until now, that is."

Nephrite felt his interest rise. "I would like to see that. I have a very deep interest in flowers." He then blushed, "Although my garden is a pin in comparison to this, I love it a lot." Lita's eyes sparkled. It was so romantic to know that a guy like Nephrite existed. He reminded her of an adorable puppy.

"I love flowers too! I mean…I really, really love them. You should see the Jupiter gardens sometimes. I did it all by myself." Nephrite nodded with enthusiasm before scolding himself for acting like a child. Just because she invited him personally…Nephrite, shut up. He rolled his eyes at himself. In the distance he say a small figure, the back towards them.

He said, "There's Serena."

The generals noticed the girls' eyes brighten visibly. They were so delighted to see their close friend once again. Ami grinned happily, "Yes. There she is. Oh, we missed her so much."

Malachite smiled, "It's only been a month."

"A month it is to you…for us, it's forever. She's like our angel, you know. Well, of course you don't, " Lita said, still beaming. "But you'll see soon. You just need to know her."

Jadeite nodded. "I think I know what you mean."

And with the silence, they approached the woman in the white dress and two, long ponytails, not knowing that she - wasn't - Serena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please don't yell at me!!!! ARRGH!!! I got two reviews, both steaming at the cliffhangers!!! *avoids the thrown popcorn * If I give you guys a preview of the next chapter, it wouldn't be any fun….for me….(seeingthatIdon'tknowwhatthenextchapterisgoingtobeabout) * large, dazzling smile * please…


End file.
